


I'll Love You When I Can

by RENNmae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Child Abuse, Dating, F/M, Fluff, High School, Homecoming, Isaac fluff, M/M, No Alpha Pack AU, Shopping, Verbal Abuse, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENNmae/pseuds/RENNmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in love with his best friend. Isaac is in love with Stiles. Stiles asks Isaac to make him fall for Isaac. Some things don't go the way you plan.</p>
<p>(Previously named I'll Help You Love Me Back)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make Me Fall For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first chapter of my Stisaac. :)  
> Tumblr: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RENNmae

Stiles wasn’t expecting to fall for his best friend. Honestly he wasn’t but he should have seen it coming. In most movies he sees the dorky best friend falls for the cool hero. Usually it wasn’t a boy falling for a boy but hey, it’s the twenty-first centaury and its completely okay. Though it killed Stiles inside knowing that his best friend was completely straight and that he really had no chance at all to make Scott fall in love with him. He realized after a while that all he wanted was for Scott to be happy, which was a hard thing to achieve after he got turned into a werewolf. At times it was hard not to blurt out how much Scott meant to him. But then he remember that if he did in fact tell Scott about how he’s been pinning after him for about a year that there was a large chance he would loose his best friend. So he kept quite.

 

Though that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt Stiles to hear about Scott and Alison’s nightly adventures. Or when he saw Scott kiss her, smile at her or hold her hand because it did hurt. A lot.

 

So when Scott and Allison broke up for what felt like the millionth time for what seemed like the last time, Stiles finally was able to hang out with Scott again. Unfortunately Isaac was there most of the time. Stiles wasn’t sure why Isaac was there really. He seemed nice enough now that that Kamina business was all sorted and he couldn’t really blame him for not wanting to hang out with Derek and Peter. Plus he didn’t know Cora all that well. He just couldn’t see why he’d want to be around them. He and Scott pretty much talked in code since they had been friends since they were small. Isaac was constantly asking him what they were talking about.

 

He didn’t understand until one night when the three of them were supposed to be hanging out when he got a call from Scott saying that Deaton had asked him to work that night. Scott was in need of extra cash so he wasn’t really in a position to say no.

 

That is how Stiles found himself missing Scott and awkwardly hanging out with Isaac on a Friday night.

 

They were in Stiles living room, alone in his house since his dad was working a double. Stiles was trying to figure out what to talk about when Isaac kind of just burst out.

 

“IlikeyouStileswouldyoupleasegooutwithme?”

 

Stiles had flinched at the sudden jumble of words directed at him. He wasn’t entirely sure what Isaac had just asked him.

 

“I’m sorry, but, what?”

 

Isaac was slowly turning a deep red color. He gulped down air and scrunched his eyebrows together in though. He finally looked at Stiles a moment later and repeated slightly slower than necessary, “I like you… Stiles… Would you please go out… with me?”

 

Stiles suddenly had a flash back of the past month. Little things he missed, like when Isaac growled at Scott whenever he touched Stiles or when Isaac ran to sit next to Stiles so Scott couldn’t. When had the curly haired boy, who resembled a puppy, started liking him?

 

“Ah… what? When? Why? How?”

 

“Uhm well for ‘what’ I like you, for ‘when’ that's complicated it sort of just happened out of no where? As for why because, well, you’re funny, smart and you care about every one, you never leave anyone behind and even if you’re scared out of your mind you’ll be there for the ones you care about. And for the ‘how’… uhm, I don’t know how to answer that one.”

 

Stiles was speechless for the first time in his life. All he could think about was how he didn’t want to hurt Isaac. He knew he was in love with Scott but he also knew that any chance with Scott was slim. He didn’t know what to say or do. All he could do was some how make him sit down on his couch and stare wide-eyed at the room around him in whilst fighting his brain for something to say.

 

Isaac gave him a small smile and sat down next to him.

 

“It’s ok. I know you like Scott.”

 

Stiles froze then turned in his spot to look at Isaac.

 

“You know? Ah crap is it that obvious?” He asked Isaac in a pained voice.

 

“I don’t think so. It’s just ‘cause I notice a lot about you. … He’s lucky to have you.”

 

Isaac was staring down at his hands with a sad expression that made Stiles heart hurt. Stiles’ brain finally let him think and he couldn’t stop himself from taking Isaac’s hands in his just to get the curly hair boy to look at him.

 

“I know I like Scott but I also know that he’ll never like me back. So… if you can make me fall for you. I’ll go out with you.”

 

“You’ll be mine?”

 

Stiles nodded making Isaac smile brightly in a way that made his heart beat faster. It was beating so fast that he didn’t think it could beat any faster.

 

He was wrong.

 

In that moment Isaac surged forward and placed his lips on Stiles’. Stiles had his eyes opened wide staring at Isaac’s closed ones. Then he relaxed into the kiss, closed his eyes and put his hands around Isaac’s neck, pulling him closer to him. Isaac’s long arms snaked around Stiles waist and pulled him on to his lap. Stiles gasped in at the movement and Isaac slipped his tongue into Stiles mouth. Stiles followed Isaac’s lead and slipped his own tongue into Isaac’s mouth. Using his tongue he tried to memorize every bump and tooth in the other boys mouth.

 

It felt like hours later when they pulled away from each other breathing heavily. Isaac grinned at him in that way that Scott did when he was dating Allison. It wasn’t perfect, he wasn’t over Scott, not even close but it was the start of something new. Stiles couldn’t help but hope he would fall for Isaac like Isaac had fallen for him.

 

Isaac repositioned Stiles to sit between his legs on the couch. They turned on Netflix and started to watch _Futurama_. Stiles tried his best to pay attention to the episode playing but it was hard when Isaac was drawing circles on Stiles’ hips with his thumbs. The motion was numbing him. He relaxed backwards into Isaac and closed his eyes inhaling the taller boys scent. He was soon lulled into sleep at the sound of the show and the sound of Isaac’s slow breathing in his ear.

 

When Stiles woke up he was in his bed, upstairs. He couldn’t remember how he got there. He rubbed a hand over his face and felt a piece of paper on his forehead. It was a sticky note that had Isaac’s handwriting on it.

 

_“Date tomorrow? Text me and let me know.”_

Stiles smiled and fished in his jean pockets for his phone. He pulled out his cellphone and noticed he had a few missed texts. Deciding he’d read them after he sent Isaac a confirmation about tomorrow.

 

**Stiles to Isaac:**

_A date would be nice. When should we meet up?_

He hit send and then checked the time. It was still only 11 p.m., which means he was only asleep for about three hours. He went to check the missed messages.

 

**Scott to Stiles:**

_Hey do you want to hang out tomorrow?_

**Scott to Stiles:**

_Stiles?_

**Lydia to Stiles:**

_Jackson is going on a vacation with his parents and Allison s visiting her other grandparents in D.C., which means you are inquired to go shopping with me this weekend._

Stiles snorted at Lydia’s message and quickly replied to it.

 

**Stiles to Lydia:**

_Sure thing. Day after tomorrow? I have a date tomorrow so…_

Stiles thought about what he should say to Scott. He really wanted to hang out with Scott but he had already told Isaac that he would go on a date with him. So he had to decide with either hanging out with the guy he was in love with that would never love him back or to hang out with a guy he thought was cute plus that liked him.

**Stiles to Scott:**

_Sorry I fell asleep. I’m busy tomorrow. Another day?_

Stiles’ phone beeped three times.

 

**Isaac to Stiles:**

_Great! At 2 ok with you?_

**Isaac to Stiles:**

_We could go see an early movie then go eat somewhere?_

**Lydia to Stiles:**

_A date? Who with? Isaac or Scott?_

**Stiles to Isaac:**

_Yeah that sounds good we should see Monster University it’s in 3D_

**Stiles to Lydia:**

_Isaac. How’d you know?_

**Isaac to Stiles:**

_Cool. See you tomorrow. G’night Stiles. Xx_

**Lydia to Stiles:**

_Know that Isaac likes you or how you’re in love with Scott?_

**Stiles to Isaac:**

_Sleep well. ….xx_

**Stiles to Lydia:**

_Either?_

**Lydia to Stiles:**

_Well Isaac has been making puppy dog eyes at you since the night of that rave. You being in love with Scott was just easy for me to see. I knew you weren’t actually in love with me. Did Isaac ask you out? Does he know?_

**Stiles to Lydia:**

_Yeah he did and yes he knows. I asked him to make me fall for him. I can’t be in love with Scott any more Lyds. It hurts too much…_

**Lydia to Stiles:**

_Well you certainly picked a good candidate for that. What are you going to be wearing on this date?_

**Stiles to Lydia:**

_Uhm…_

**Lydia to Stiles:**

_Ok. When is your date? I’m taking you shopping before then._

**Stiles to Lydia:**

_At two?_

**Lydia to Stiles:**

_Excellent. See you at ten tomorrow morning. Good night Stilinksi._

**Stiles to Lydia:**

_See you? Bye._

Stiles plugged his phone in and put t on his bedside table. He got up and put on his pajama pants. He got in bed and let his mind whirl about the day he just had and about the day he would have tomorrow. His phone beeped again.

 

**Scott to Stiles:**

_Sure how about the day after tomorrow?_

**Stiles to Scott:**

_I might have plans with Lydia. I’ll let you know._

**Scott to Stiles:**

_Oh. Well whenever then?_

**Stiles to Scott:**

_Ya. Night bro._

**Scott to Stiles:**

_G’night._

Stiles sighed. Scott didn’t even know what he does to Stiles heart. Stiles wanted so badly not to be in love with Scott anymore. Stiles went back through his message and stopped at one. He smiled and fell asleep thinking about it and tomorrow.

 

**Isaac to Stiles:**

_Cool. See you tomorrow. G’night Stiles. Xx_

 

 

+++

 

“Lydia. What is that?” Stiles asked as she looked at men’s polo shirts.

 

Lydia rolled her eyes at him and said, “A shirt Stiles.”

 

“Well yeah but its not really… me.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“But-“

 

“No. You will try it on and love it. Trust me.”

 

Stiles sighed and followed Lydia around Macy’s men’s clothes section. He had woken up that day with a bad feeling that Lydia would force him into some uncomfortable clothes.

 

Stiles had spent most of the morning following Lydia around clothes and shoe stores. So far he had three new pairs of jeans, a pair of black skinny jeans, two pairs of khakis, two henleys, one crewneck shirt, three wife-beaters, a pair of brown loafers and a simple pair of adidas high tops. All paid by Lydia herself. Stiles had tried to stop her but she had just said, “It’s a service to the community.” He had yet to know what she meant.

 

“Okay time to go try everything on.”

 

Stiles looked down at the giant pile of clothes in his arms and sighed. Lydia lead him to the dressing rooms. He entered the room, shut the door behind him and started taking is clothes off.

 

“So this date…”

 

“Yeah? What about it?” Stiles said pulling one of the polo’s on.

 

“What are you going to be doing with Isaac again?”

 

“Well so far I know we’re going to see a movie.” He replied almost falling over tugging yet another pair of khakis on.

 

“Anything else?”

 

Stiles opened the door to show Lydia his outfit and said, “Maybe? I’m not sure.”

 

Lydia ‘hummed and pursed her lips as she looked him up and down.

 

“Not bad. That's a yes.”

 

Stiles sighed and went back in the change room. He took off the outfit and put it in the ‘yes’ pile.

 

Stiles tried on five more outfits, all which were ‘no’s. He then started trying on the more fancier clothes. He pulled on a coal dress shirt with black cuffs, collar and placket. He pulled on a pair of black slim fit pants and a black leather belt. He looked at himself in the mirror and felt like something was missing to what he was wearing. He walked out of the dressing room and said, “Something is missing.”

 

Lydia turned around and raised her eyebrows at him.

 

“What?”

 

“You look good and you’re right. You need a tie.”

 

Stiles blinked rapidly. He could not have had heard her correctly. Lydia Martin just said he looked good. Lydia Martin just said he was right about something.

 

“I’ll be right back. Keep that on. I’ll find you a tie.” Lydia smirked at him, walking away.

 

Stiles shrugged to himself and leaned on the space between his fitting room and the one next to it. He closed his eyes wishing he were back home in bed instead of at the mall. He sighed before he heard a voice call his name.

 

“Stiles?”

 

Stiles looked over to the opening to the fitting rooms and spotted Cora standing in the doorway.

 

“Oh. Hi.” Stiles smiled and walked a little bit towards her. Cora was looking him up and down with an expression that said, ‘not bad.’

 

“You look good.”

 

“You sound surprised.”

 

Cora laughed and rolled her eyes in a very Hale way.

 

“Well you are wearing dress pants and a dress shirt. Which you never ever do.”

 

Stiles smiled at her and said, “Lydia.”

 

“Ah.” Cora said laughing at him. Cora had met all of her brother’s betas and where Jackson was Lydia was with him. Lydia said she didn’t want to miss any more of the werewolf crap.

 

Cora walked in to the dressing room next to his and closed the door.

 

“So is that what you’re wearing tonight?” Cora said, continuing the conversation through the fitting room door.

 

“What?”

 

“On your date. With Isaac.”

 

“He told you?”

 

“Well I was the only one home when he got home last night. So, yes.” Cora said laughing.

 

“He sounded really excited. Don’t disappoint him yeah?”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“Won’t what?” Lydia asked returning from her search of ties.

 

Cora opened her fitting room door and stepped out. She was wearing a white cap sleeved, one shouldered lace tiered, thigh length dress.

 

“He said he wouldn’t disappoint Isaac and he better not.”

 

Lydia nodded and held up two ties. One was a skinny white tie and the other was a white bow tie.

 

“Which one?” Lydia asked Cora.

 

“The bow tie.” Cora said taking the other tie from Lydia.

 

Lydia tied the bow tie around his neck and adjusted it until she was satisfied.

 

“Excellent.”

 

Stiles went and stood in front of the three mirrors at the end of the fitting room area and looked at himself. Cora came and stood next to him inspecting her own outfit.

 

“We look good.” Stiles said smirking at her in the mirror.

 

She grinned at him and took out her phone.

 

“Oh come on. No selfies.”

 

Cora flashed her eyes at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

Stiles sighed and nodded at her, letting her snap a couple of pictures of them on her IPhone.

 

“So is this what you’re wearing tonight?” Cora asked him as they bother entered their own fitting rooms.

 

“No I don’t think so. I don’t want to get fully decked out for a movie date.” Stiles responded pulling off the dress clothes and putting his own clothes back on.

 

“Hmm well you should were it to Homecoming then.”

 

“Oh yeah that's soon isn’t it?”

 

As a lacrosse player Stiles didn’t pay much attention to football season so of course he didn’t pay much attention to Homecoming. Beacon Hills High didn’t even have a football team but they still had the homecoming dance.

 

“Who are you two going with?” Stiles asked Cora and Lydia as he stepped out of the fitting room with the pile of ‘yes’ clothing.

 

“Jackson. Of course.” Lydia responded rolling her eyes at him.

 

Cora stepped out of her fitting room in the outfit she was wearing before she but the dress on.

 

“Boyd asked me.” Cora said smiling at him.

 

“Really? Is that happening finally?” Lydia asked Cora.

 

“Yeah I think he’s moving on from Erica.”

 

Erica and Boyd had run away but Boyd had come back realizing his responsibilities to his family. Erica had stayed in New Mexico with a pack there, not wanting to come back to Beacon Hills.

 

“That's good.” Stiles said giving the shorter girl a fond smile.

 

Cora had showed up just before school had started. She had heard about her families name being a big name in the werewolf world. A Hale was once again residing in Beacon Hills, making a pack. So Cora came home to find her brother and her uncle. She was not happy about what had happened in the past year though. She met the pack not long after. She instantly became good friends with both Lydia and Jackson.

 

“What about you Stiles? Who are you doing with?”

 

“I’ll just go stag. I don't know. Maybe if someone asks me?” Stiles said with a shrug.

 

“Well it’s next Friday. I have a feeling someone might ask you.” Cora said grinning mischievously at him.

 

Stiles gave her a confused look and waved his arms in a way that means, ‘Please explain.’

 

“Isaac has been muttering to himself about you a lot lately. I may have heard the words, ‘ask him’ and ‘homecoming’.” Said Cora and as she finished her sentence she winked at him.

 

Stiles blushed at that and thought to himself, ‘What? No that’s not possible. I mean he likes me but…’

 

“Well lets see how this date tonight goes first okay?” 


	2. A Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry this is so late. I've been sick lately. The doctor said I have an unbalanced vertigo. Yeah I don't know. Here's the next chapter though.
> 
> Comments are loved.  
> Want to know more? : http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/ & @RENNmae (Twitter)

Stiles was pacing around his room an hour before Isaac was supposed to show up at his door. He was shaking out his nerves and trying to reassure himself that he looked okay for his date. Lydia had hand picked what he was wearing at that moment. He trusted her judgment in clothing. Cora and Lydia had wished him luck on his date and left him not half an hour ago.

 

Stiles had been texting both girls since they left about his mini freak out.

 

**Cora to Stiles**

_It’ll be fine Stiles. Jesus. Calm down._

 

**Lydia to Stiles**

_You’ll be fine. RELAX. If you wear what I told you it will go on fine._

 

**Stiles to Cora**

_How do you know that?_

 

**Stiles to Lydia**

_You can’t know that._

 

**Cora to Stiles**

_Okay fine I don’t. But I can tell you Isaac hasn’t stopped pacing in the last hour. He’s as nervous as you bro._

**Lydia to Stiles**

_Because I already know Isaac likes you. Sure it might be a little awkward at first but it’ll be fine. First dates usually are awkward at points._

 

**Stiles to Cora**

_Really?_

**Stiles to Lydia**

_I guess… that's true isn’t it? He likes me for me?_

**Cora to Stiles**

_Yes, really._

**Lydia to Stiles**

_Not shit Sherlock._

**Stiles to Cora**

_Thanks Cora…_

**Stiles to Lydia**

_Thanks Lyds._

**Cora to Stiles**

_He just left. He should be there soon ok? Good luck._

**Lydia to Stiles**

_Naturally._

**Stiles to Cora**

_Thanks Cora. For everything._

**Stiles to Lydia**

_I have to go. I’ll text you when I get home from the date._

**Cora to Stiles**

_You’re quite welcome human._

**Lydia to Stiles**

_You better. Bye._

Stiles finished texting the girls and shoved his phone in his pocket. He sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. He breathed in and out slowly, calming himself. He zoned out a bit, which caused him to miss the sound of his window slowly, opening and someone jumping inside his room.

 

“Stiles.”

 

Stiles jumped at the sound of his name being spoken from behind him. He flailed off his bed and fell on to the floor in a heap. He quickly spun around onto his back and was met with an amused looking Derek.

 

“Jesus christ sourwolf.” Stiles swore as he slowly stood up, dusting off his knees.

 

Stiles glared at the man and asked, “What do you want?”

 

Derek’s normal grumpy attitude had returned and the man growled at him lowly.

 

“I came to make sure you wouldn’t hurt Isaac.”

 

Stiles shook his head in bewilderment. “Hurt Isaac? What why would I?”

 

“Because you’re in love with Scott.” Derek growled at him.

 

Stiles expression turned dark as he glared back at the sourwolf.

 

“Yeah well I didn’t choose for that to happen. It just did.”

 

“So you’re not denying it?”

 

“No, no I’m not going to deny that. Why should you care.”

 

“If you hurt Isaac-“

 

“I know. You’ll rip my throat out with your teeth.”

 

Stiles suddenly felt his back hit the wall and had a very red-eyed, angry man glaring at him up in his personal space.

 

“This is not a joke Stiles.”

 

Stiles felt the anger boil in him as he pushed back at the man. Derek fell backwards, surprised at the strength the young human evidently had.

 

“I KNOW ITS NOT A JOKE!” Stiles yelled at Derek angrily.

 

Derek looked at the human trying to wipe the look of shock off his face but not succeeding.

 

Stiles huffed and tried to calm his heartbeat.

 

“I don’t want to be in love with him. With Scott I mean. I can’t- I can’t love him anymore. It hurts to fucking much okay?! I just… I just want to love Isaac the way he loves me. I think I deserve to love and be loved back. Isaac loves me. I know that. I don’t want to hurt him like Scott’s hurt me. I could never let someone hurt like that. I just want… want…”

 

“Want Isaac to make you love him?”

 

Stiles looked up from the spot in the ground he had been glaring at.  Derek was looking at him with a slight guilty expression.

 

Derek took a deep gulp of air before saying, “Just… try not to hurt him.”

 

Derek nodded in farewell to Stiles and jumped back out the open window into the autumn afternoon.

 

Stiles collapsed on his bed and threw an arm over his eyes. He breathed in deep trying to calm his fast heartbeat. He wiped the moisture from his eyes and got off his bed. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the tap. He threw some cold water into his face and breathed in deeply. He wiped the water from his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

 

Stiles saw what he saw everyday, the moles that made constellations on his skin. His cupid bows mouth. His molten honey eyes and he hair, tossed about in a perfect way. He didn’t see what Isaac liked about his face, it was ordinary to him but that could have been because he had lived with that face everyday of his life. He started into his own eyes in a deep thought. The doorbell rang knocking the thoughts from his mind. He smirked at himself and trotted down the stairs.  

 

He walked to the door and opened it and froze in place.

 

“Hey Stiles. I got you these.”

 

Isaac stood before him looking particularly sexy. The jeans sculpted his legs perfectly and the Henley showed his muscles in the right ways. The thing that stumped Stiles most was that Isaac had thrust a bouquet of flowers in his face. Stiles stared blankly at the daisies, unsure of what to do.

 

“I um,” Isaac said gaining Stiles attention, “I know technically guys don’t normally like flowers but then I thought about how sexist that was. I mean, why can’t a guy enjoy a nice bouquet of flowers. But um… If I thought wrong I can just-“

 

“NO!” Stiles shouted causing Stiles to jump, “I mean… thank you Isaac.”

 

Stiles took the bouquet of daisies from Isaac and breathed them in.  He grinned at the taller boy, which made Isaac blush a deep red color.

 

“My mom’s favorite flowers. I’ll just put them in a vase and we can go.” Stiles said leaving the room. He put the flowers in a vase and put them in the middle of the kitchen table.

 

Stiles walked back out to the living room and said, “Lets go.”

 

Stiles made for the door but a hand pulled on his elbow making him swing around. Stiles felt Isaac’s lips attach to his before he could register what was happening. Isaac pulled away with a sly grin and said, “Yeah lets go.”


	3. To The Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! I updated early. I got home from work and started writing. So I thought I'd update for yall.
> 
> Comments are loved.  
> http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/  
> @RENNmae (Twitter)

Stiles pulled into the movie theater’s parking lot and both boys hoped out and made their way towards the doors of the building. Stiles noticed how Isaac kept glancing at him from the corner of his eye. Not just him but mainly his hand. The two boys hands were swaying back and forward, brushing together every so often. Stiles thought about taking Isaac’s hand in his but Isaac beat him to it. Isaac’s long slender fingers curled into his and Stiles glanced at Isaac and saw a blush form on the other boys face.

 

“Is-is this okay?” Isaac asked him nervously.

 

Stiles just nodded and smiled at the taller boy, a blush making its way on to his own face. 

 

They entered the cool theatre and made their way to the snack tills. They continued to hold hands as they moved closer to the tills in line behind a gaggle of people. They finally made it to the till where the bored looking cashier raised an eyebrow at them.

 

“Two for Monster’s University.”

 

The girl punched something in on the till and said, “Any snacks or drinks?”

 

Stiles looked at Isaac who nodded towards the girl gesturing for him to order first.

 

“Uh a large cola and a large popcorn?”

 

The girl entered his order then looked up at Isaac waiting for him to give his own order.

 

“A small popcorn and large cola thanks.”

 

The girl entered Isaac’s order and both boys pulled out their wallets to pay. They looked at each other awkwardly and Stiles’ opened his mouth to argue about how he was going to pay but Isaac beat him to it.

 

“I asked you out, I pay.”

 

Isaac didn’t let Stiles have another word in as he paid the girl behind the counter in cash. They waited for their snacks as the girl passed them their tickets. Stiles feeling bad that he didn’t get to pay for Isaac since the guy basically lived off Derek.

 

“Stop.” Isaac said suddenly.

 

“Stop what?”

 

“Stop feeling bad that you didn’t pay. I got insurance money when my dad died. I’m well off Stiles. I wanted to treat you to movie so I did.”

 

Isaac grinned at him and Stiles felt even worse.

 

“Now I feel like an ass…” Stiles muttered but of course Isaac, being a werewolf, heard him.

 

Isaac frowned then surged forward capturing Stiles’ lips with him own in a quick peck. Stiles face instantly turned bright red and the public display of affection from Isaac. They heard a wolf whistle from near them and they both turned to see the girl behind the counter grinning slyly at them.

 

“Not that I want to interrupt this lovely display of affection but your foods done.” The girl pointed to the two drinks, a small bag of popcorn and a large bag of popcorn.

 

Stiles, with his face tomato red, picked up his bag of popcorn and drink. Isaac picked his own up and they both walked toward the movie stand where the guy managing it ripped their tickets in half and said, “Theatre four, on your left.”

 

They both walked into their theatre and sat down in the middle of the theatre. There were a couple of parents with kids sitting in the other seats in different rows. It had been a while since the movie came out so they didn’t expect many people to show up.

 

Stiles grabbed his popcorn and started munching loudly on it. Mid-way on his fifth handful of popcorn he remembered he was on a date. He swallowed the food and look at Isaac with a sheepish smile. Isaac was staring at him with the biggest grin on is face, making Stiles blush.

 

“Uh… um what? Do I have something on my face?” Stiles asked the other boy.

 

“No.” Isaac said giving a small chuckle with his reply.

 

“Well… is something wrong? Is it my eating? I’m sorry. I-“

 

“No, no, no. That's not it. I’m used to the way you eat.” Isaac replied laughing.

 

“Then… what?”

 

“Just,” Isaac looks at the screen for a moment then looks back at Stiles, “I can’t believe I’m here.”

 

“At… the movie theatre?” Stiles asked confused.

 

Isaac chuckles and shakes his head.

 

“I’m confused then.” Stiles said.

 

Isaac paused and looked down at his hands with a small smile on his face.

 

“I meant, Stiles, I can’t believe I’m here. Out on a date with the guy I’m in love with and that he wants to be here with me.” Isaac said not looking at him.

 

Isaac waited for Stiles to say something but a few moments later he still hadn’t said a word. Isaac looked up from his hands to see Stiles staring intently at him. Isaac blushed and stuttered out, “Wh-what?”

 

“I was just thinking if it would be appropriate to make-out with you with all these children around.” Stiles said bluntly.

 

Isaac blushed and said, “Probably not.”

 

Stiles sighed and turned back to looking at the screen.

 

“But,” Stiles turned to look at Isaac when he began to speak, “We could always do that later?”

 

Stiles grinned at the taller boys suggestion and said, “Definitely.”

 

The lights in the theatre dimmed and the previews started playing. Isaac was watching the trailer for _Turbo_ when he felt Stiles wrap his fingers around Isaac’s. Isaac looked at the boy next to him but Stiles was staring intently at the screen.

 

Isaac turned his head and bit onto his bottom lip trying to stop himself from smiling like a complete fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Feedback I love when you guys say stuff to me. :D


	4. Doubts and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Comments and kudos are loved!   
> Twitter: @RENNmae  
> Tumblr: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/

 

The waked out of the theatre hand in hand as Stiles buzzed about how amazingly cute the movie was, while Isaac grinned and nodded in agreement. Stiles was reenacting a part from the movie, flailing his arms around, when he accidently hit someone’s shoulder.

 

“I’m so sorry- oh, Danny. Hey.” Stiles said turning to see the tall tan teen rolling his eyes at him.

 

“Stiles.” Danny said looking him up and down then turning to look at Isaac. Danny glanced down at their entwined hands and raised an eyebrow in question.

 

“Isaac?”

 

Stiles blushed and coughed awkwardly.

 

“Hi Danny. We just finished watching a movie.” Isaac said smirking.

 

“Together?” Danny questioned in a way that seemed like he wasn't only asking if they had seen the movie together.

 

“Yes. Why?” Isaac replied with a little bit of edge in his voice.

 

Danny shrugged and said, “No reason. Bye guys.”

 

Danny waved and walked away. Isaac and Stiles fell into silence as they walked to the jeep. Stiles chewed on his lip as he thought about the way Danny was looking at them. Was he judging them? Danny wouldn’t be judging them for being gay because then he would be a hypocrite. So why was he judging them? Or was he just judging himself? Stiles gnawed harder on his lip at the thought. Was it because he wasn’t good enough for Isaac?

 

The two teens reached the jeep and climbed in. Stiles turned the jeep on and opened his mouth to cut the awkward silence but Isaac started talking.

 

“I don’t think Danny thinks I’m good enough for you.”

 

Stiles felt his jaw drop as he stared at the boy in the passenger seat. Isaac glanced over at him and turned red.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“Are you insane?! He was most likely thinking I wasn’t good enough for you!”

 

“What? No! I-“

 

“I mean look at you. You’ve got this angel-cute-boy-thing going on one minute and a smoldering-bad-boy-thing-look the next moment. And your muscles! God. Your curls were crafted by Zeus himself I swear.” Stiles ranted, arms flying the whole while.

 

Stiles huffed at his steering wheel, breathing in and out before look over at Isaac. Isaac jaw was slack in disbelief in a way that looked adorable but hilarious. That’s what Stiles off into a fit of giggles.

 

“What? What’re you laughing at?” Isaac asked laughing himself. Stiles shook his head at Isaac to show that he had no idea why he was laughing at all. The two boys stopped laughing for a minute but then they looked at each other and in an instant they were both in a huge fit of giggles again. They both laughed until tears spilled over from the corner of their eyes, their stomachs hurt and their mouths hurt from smiling so much.

 

Isaac smiled at Stiles sincerely after they finished laughing.

 

“Do you really think that?”

 

“Think what?” Stiles responded.

 

“All of that stuff you said earlier.”

 

Stiles blushed as he remembered.

 

“Yeah. I do think that. That’s why it makes sense that Danny thought it was weird that you were dating me of all people.”

 

“No.” Isaac said shaking his head.

 

“No?” Stiles asked confused.

 

“No. Don’t think that.” Isaac leaned over the middle seat and put a hand on Stiles jaw before continuing, “I think your eyes are the perfect color of molten honey and your moles decorate your skin perfectly. They remind me of constellations in the night sky. And your mouth. I cannot get enough of your mouth. I love the way it’s shaped. I love the way you smile Stiles. You light up the room with your smile. You make my stomach feel warm.”

 

Stiles felt his heart beat faster at the other boy’s confession. He could feel the love and heat in every word Isaac said to him. Stiles could see that he meant every word. Stiles smiled wavered before he lunged forwards kissing Isaac desperately. Isaac slid Stiles across the middle seat and into his lap. Isaacs hand delicately clutching his waist as he slid a tongue into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles gripped the hairs at the back of Isaac neck as he slid his own tongue into Isaac’s mouth. They sat there clutching desperately onto each other like that for a while. Not long into the make out session Stiles let a moan break through and Isaac returned it with his own moan.

 

Stiles could feel Isaac getting hard underneath him just as much as he could feel himself growing harder. Stiles pulled back to breathe and he looked at Isaac. The dirty blonde boy’s lips were swollen and his eyes were blown with lust.

 

“We should,” Stiles huffed, “probably not do this in the parking lot.”

 

A blush made its way on to Isaac’s face as he coughed awkwardly, letting Stiles slip out of his lap.

 

They both rearranged themselves a looked out the windows.

 

Stiles coughed awkwardly and said, “It’s only five. Do you wanna go hang out at my place? Play some COD or something?”

 

Isaac nodded awkwardly and Stiles drove off towards his own house.

 

The two boys jumped out of the jeep when they arrived at the Stilinski household. Making their way on to the porch, Stiles unlocked the door with his key and they both collapsed onto the couch. Stiles grabbed two of the game console’s remotes and made to pass one to Isaac. Isaac grabbed his wrist instead of the remote and cleared his throat.

 

“Stiles?”

 

“Um? Yeah?”

 

Isaac mumbled something that Stiles couldn’t hear.

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

Isaac took a deep breath and looked him in the eye and asked, “Would you go to homecoming with me? …Please?”

 

Stiles smirked and said, “If you can get more kills than me in the first round then sure, Isaac I’ll go with you to homecoming.”

 

Needless to say Isaac got more kills then Stiles in the first round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT PLEASSEEE! :)
> 
> I said game console because I do not want to get into the shitstorm that is gamer wars. 
> 
> Twitter: @RENNmae  
> Tumblr: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/


	5. Isaac and the Hales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry I'm a lazy bum. :P  
> Comment to let me know what you think.  
> Kudos is you liked it!

Isaac left Stiles’ house around nine o’clock in the evening. Stiles kissed him good-bye, so really Isaac left around nine thirty in actuality. Isaac was buzzing with happiness as he walked down the steps of Stiles’ porch. He had just had the best date ever. Isaac couldn’t stop himself from biting his bottom lip in happiness. He basically skipped all the way back to the loft. Once he stepped inside the loft his mood was suddenly not as good.

 

“Welcome back Isaac.” Said Peter with a sly grin.

 

“Peter.” Isaac said side eyeing the older man as he made his way up the spiral staircase.

 

Isaac walked into the kitchen to see Cora and Derek talking as they made sandwiches.

 

“Why is he here again?” Isaac asked slightly annoyed.

 

“Can’t get rid of him.” Derek said through gritted teeth, obviously equally annoyed as Isaac.

 

Cora rolled her eye then grinned at Isaac.

 

“Sooo…”

 

“What?”

 

She raised her eyebrows up and down at him. Isaac sighed at her but then broke out into a huge grin at the memory of Stiles’ lips on his.

 

“A-ha!” Cora exclaimed startling Derek, who was not expecting the outburst.

 

“So you did have a good time on your date.”

 

“You could say that, yeah.” Isaac said not bothering to try and hide his grin.

 

“So what did you guys go do?” Cora asked jumping up to sit on the counter. Derek was done making his sandwich but he didn’t leave the kitchen, obviously curious about Isaac’s date as well.

 

“We went and saw _Monster’s University_. Then we went back to Stiles’ and played video games.” Isaac said smiling softly as he remembered.

 

“That's it?” Cora asked looking confused.

 

“Well…” Isaac trailed off thinking yet again of Stiles’ lips.

 

“Oh god.” Derek said and then left the room.

 

Isaac looked at Cora who was smirking slyly at him. Isaac started as he realized what the Hale siblings assumed.

 

“NO! We didn’t- we. We only made out. Nothing… farther.” Isaac said his face bright red.

 

Cora laughed happily as she jumped off the counter and pulled the tall boy into a hug. Isaac sighed into her embrace and hugged her back tightly.

 

“You really like him don’t you?” Cora asked which was slightly muffled by Isaac’s shirt.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“He makes you happy doesn’t he?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Cora pulled back and looked Isaac in the face. Isaac was grinning but Cora was frowning from being unsure.

 

Isaac grin faded as he looked at her expression.

 

“What?”

 

“He still loves Scott, Isaac.”

 

Isaac steps back and runs a hand over his curls.

 

“I know.”

 

He looked back at him with a pitying look on her face.

 

“Don’t do that Cora. Don’t look at me like that okay? I know he loves Scott. But he likes me. I know he does. His heartbeat didn’t stutter when he told me he did. I know it’s going to be tough. But he is worth it Cora. He’s worth going through a little bit of pain for that one day when he loves me the way I love him. I know we don’t have mates or whatever but I feel like if we did he’d be the one. And I know that I’m to young to have someone to call my one. But he’s it. I will do anything to make him happy.” Isaac said with an intense look.

 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt Iz. You’re pack, you’re family. You’re as much a brother to me as Derek is.” Cora said looking at her feet.

 

Isaac pulled Cora into a tight hug again.

 

“Well isn’t this sweet.” A voice from the arch of the kitchen said.

 

“Go away Peter.” Cora said turning around to snarl at her uncle.

 

“Awe. No I don’t think I will. So Isaac, you and the spark huh? Interesting.”

 

“I don’t care what you think.” Isaac said glaring at the man.

 

“To bad. Your relationship won’t work. Human-werewolf relationships never work. Our dear Derek is proof of that.”

 

Cora growled at her uncle as Isaac said, “Stiles is different.”

 

“So? He’s still human. He’s not pack. He’s not a wolf. He won’t stay around forever. He’ll go off and further his genius. He’ll leave you behind dear boy.”

 

Isaac felt like someone had grabbed his heart and squeezed all the love out of it at the sound of Peter’s words.

 

“Even if… even if that is true, as long as I can have him for now I don’t care.”

 

“But you don’t, do you? You don’t have him. He’s Scott’s.”

 

Isaac felt himself snap, his beta form came out as he lunged for Peter’s throat. Cora held him back as Derek ran into the room. Derek flashed his eyes red at Isaac to make him stop wolfing out then he turned his attention on his uncle.

 

Derek growled roared loudly into his uncle face making Peter fall back onto the ground clawing his way backwards, trying to get away from Derek.

 

“LEAVE!” Derek roared.

 

Peter scrambled upwards and ran from the room, down the spiral staircase.

 

Once Peter was out of Isaac’s hearing distance Isaac broke down. Tears fell from his face as he fell to the floor, Cora going down with him. Cora wrapped her arms around him, soothing him. Derek turned around and knelt on the floor in front of Isaac and gathered the tall boy in his arms and held on tight.

 

“You’re okay Isaac. It’s okay.” Derek whispered to him.

 

Isaac gulped his sobs in and said, “Peter sound like my dad.”

 

Both Hale siblings held onto him tighter, trying to sooth him.

 

Isaac’s phone went off as the siblings rocked him back a forth. Isaac fished his phone out of his pocket and looked at the new message on his phone.

 

**Stiles to Isaac**

_Are you okay?_

**Isaac to Stiles**

_Why?_

Isaac stared at his phone baffled. His tears stopping instantly at Stiles’ concern.

 

**Stiles to Isaac**

_I just had a bad feeling. Are you okay?_

Derek and Cora noticed that Isaac’s scent wasn’t hurt anymore but confusion instead. The siblings pulled away and looked down at Isaac’s phone reading the latest messages on his phone.

 

Isaac looked at Derek eyes wide in surprise.

 

“What does that mean? How did he?” Isaac said, his sentence trailing off.

 

“I don’t know.” Derek responded, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

 

**Stiles to Isaac**

_Isaac? Are you okay? Please answer._

**Isaac to Stiles**

_How did you know?_

**Stiles to Isaac**

_So you’re not okay? What happened?_

**Isaac to Stiles**

_Peter said somethings that reminded me of my dad._

**Stiles to Isaac**

_That asshole. Do you want me to come over?_

**Isaac to Stiles**

_No I’m okay. Derek and Cora are here. How did you know I wasn’t okay?_

**Stiles to Isaac**

_I just suddenly felt sad and I thought of you. I was worried._

Isaac looked at Derek, “What does that mean?”

 

Derek shook his head and said, “I don't know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please! I love your feedback.  
> tumblr: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/  
> twitter: @RENNmae


	6. Stiles and His Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Two updates in two days! Go me.   
> Comment please and thank you.   
> Kudos to let me know you liked it.  
> Tumblr: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @RENNmae

Stiles leaned against the door after he let Isaac leave. Stiles was grinning widely for what felt like the millionth time that night. Stiles couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled so much. With all the werewolf crap that had happened in the past year or so, Stiles had no time to smile. He had people to take care of and researching to do.

 

Now there was no supernatural things happening and all he had to concentrate on was his own teenage angst and making out with Isaac.

 

Stiles sat down on the couch and leaned his head against the back of the couch and let his thoughts flow.

 

Stiles wasn’t afraid to admit he really like Isaac and making out with Isaac. He hadn’t thought about Scott hardly at all the entire day. Isaac took up most of his thoughts. Stiles felt that he still loved Scott. It would take more than one day for Stiles to fall out of love with his best friend. Stiles felt bad that he was doing this to Isaac. He couldn’t guarantee that he would love Isaac the way he loves Scott. He wants to though. He wants to love Isaac the way he loves Scott.

 

Isaac deserves to be loved.

 

Stiles sighed and looked down at his hands. He clenched them into fists and swallowed.

 

“Stiles?” Said a voice from behind him making Stiles flail off the couch and onto the floor.

 

The Sheriff peered over the couch to look down at his son and with amusement asked,” Are you okay?”

 

Stiles blinked rapidly as the shock died down. Coughing awkwardly Stiles got off the floor and brushed the dust off his jeans saying, “Ah. Yeah. I’m good dad.”

 

The Sheriff nods though not really believing his sons words. The Sheriff and Stiles walk into the dining room and sit down. The Sheriff looks at his son waiting for him to say something. After a moment of Stiles not meeting his eye, the Sheriff says, “Something bothering you Stiles?”

 

Stiles opens his mouth to say something but cuts himself off by closing his mouth. His dad raises an eyebrow at him expectantly.

 

Stiles sighs and says, “ Love trouble dad.”

 

His dad’s eyes widen in slight surprise as he says, “I was not expecting that.”

 

“So what did Scott do now?”

 

Stiles nearly falls off his chair at his dads words. Stiles splutters out, “How- who- why, what? Why? How did you know?”

 

The Sheriff just rolls his eyes at his sons word flailing and says, “I’m your father kid and a cop. I notice these things.”

 

Stiles pauses then asks, “How long have you known?"

 

“I figured it out a few months ago when Allison and Scott were both over. You looked in pain when they smiled at each other. I figured it out then.”

 

Stiles nods, he remembered that night and all the others like it painfully.

 

“So what did Scott do?”

 

“Nothing. Well nothing out of the norm. Its…”

 

“Its?”

 

“Isaac was over last night and he asked me on a date.”

 

“And?”

 

“I said yes. We went out today.”

 

The Sheriff nods as he ponders that for a moment.

 

“Does he know?”

 

“About Scott? Yeah, he knows. I asked him to…”

 

Stiles is met with a patient silence as his father wills him to continue.

 

“I asked him to make me fall in love with him dad.”

 

The Sheriff frowns and says, “Stiles.”

 

“I know. I know that's horrible but I can’t-“ Stiles stops trying to make his voice not crack as he feels the tears build in his eyes, “ I can’t be in love with Scott anymore dad. It hurts way too much. I can’t-“

 

Stiles stops and shuts his eyes, clenches his fist. He doesn’t want to break down in front his dad like this but then he feels arms circle around him and pull him in.

 

Stiles opens his eyes and hugs his dad back.

 

“It’ll be okay son. I know it will. It’ll be okay.”

 

Stiles and the Sheriff sit like that for a moment. Just breathing in each other’s embrace. When Stiles yawns the two Stilinski men laugh and pull away.

 

“I’m gonna go to bed.”

 

“Okay. Good night Stiles.”

 

“Night dad.”

 

Stiles makes his way upstairs and he lets himself fall back flat on his bed. He closes his eyes for a moment, just breathing when he feels it, a horrible feeling in his chest. It feels like he’s having a panic attack but at the same time not quite. His mind instantly thinks of Isaac and he can’t help but think something’s wrong with Isaac.

 

He sits up and scrambles for his phone. He stops just before he hits send. Maybe its just a stupid feeling but…

 

**Stiles to Isaac**

_Are you okay?_

 

He sits, tapping his foot, as he waits nervously for Isaac to respond.

 

**Isaac to Stiles**

_Why?_

Stiles stares at his phone. Does that mean that something did happen?

 

**Stiles to Isaac**

_I just had a bad feeling. Are you okay?_

Stiles stands up and starts pacing, biting on his bottom lip. He clutches his phone in his hand. Minutes pass and still no reply. Should he call him? Stiles thinks better of it and sends another message.

 

**Stiles to Isaac**

_Isaac? Are you okay? Please answer._

**Isaac to Stiles**

_How did you know?_

**Stiles to Isaac**

_So you’re not okay? What happened?_

 

**Isaac to Stiles**

_Peter said somethings that reminded me of my dad._

Stiles growls in anger at Isaac’s message.

 

**Stiles to Isaac**

_That asshole. Do you want me to come over?_

**Isaac to Stiles**

_No I’m okay. Derek and Cora are here. How did you know I wasn’t okay?_

Stiles stops pacing abruptly and wonders that himself. How did he know?

 

**Stiles to Isaac**

_I just suddenly felt sad and I thought of you. I was worried._

 

Stiles wonders what it means for him to somehow know something was wrong with Isaac. It could have just been a freak coincidence but when your friends with werewolves nothing is a freak coincidence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please comment. Please?


	7. Doctor, Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please and thank you.  
> Kudos to let me know you liked it.  
> Tumblr: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @RENNmae

Derek jumped into Stiles' bedroom, via window, to see him sitting at his desk, on his laptop, typing and staring intently at the screen. Derek smirked and walked up behind the boy and bent over so his mouth was close to Stiles' ear.

 

"What're you doing?"

 

Derek jolted out of the way as Stiles' flailed and spun around in his chair to glare at the older man.

 

"Fucking hell Derek. Don't do that." 

 

Derek smirked at the boy and asked Stiles again, "What're you doing?"

 

Stiles turned back around and said, "None of your business."

 

Derek scowled and growled at Stiles.

 

"Stiles."

 

"No."

 

Derek blinked in surprise and Stiles turned around once again to look at Derek. 

 

"Look it really is none of your business Derek. And I'm not afraid of you anymore. You wouldn't hurt me because hurting me is-"

 

"Hurting Isaac." Derek continued with a sigh.

 

Stiles nodded, turned around and began typing.

 

"But," Derek said, because he was not giving up yet, "That's why I'm here. Because of last night."

 

Derek watched as Stiles froze, hands hovering over his keyboard. Finally, after a few minutes, Stiles let his hands fall to his keyboard and said, "You know?"

 

"I was there last night. Isaac showed me."

 

Stiles sighed and put his head in his hands.

 

"I've been up all night looking for a possible answer but there's only so much you can find on the Internet. I looked in the bestiary but... Nothing so far."

 

Derek nodded even though the boy couldn't see it.

 

"We should go see Deaton."

 

Stiles scowled at his computer screen before turning around.

 

"I don't exactly trust him."

 

"Do you have any other ideas?"

 

Stiles grumbled and said, "No."

 

"Come on then." Derek said jumping out of Stiles' window.

 

Stiles sighed and looked to the sky and mentally asked, 'Why me?!"

 

Stiles pulled on a purple hoodie on over his black t-shirt, pulled off his pajama pants, put on underwear and a pair of new jeans he had gotten the day before. 

 

Stiles grabbed his phone, wallet and keys. He made his way down the stairs and out the door. 

 

Stiles walked up to Derek's SUV and opened the door and got in. Once Stiles was in the vehicle, Derek pulled away from the curb and sped down the street. Stiles sighed in exasperation at the whole thing. Was nothing normal in his life anymore? 

 

Derek pulled up the vet's and got out, glaring at Stiles until he followed suit. Deaton was waiting for them once they got inside. Deaton opened the gate and said, "Follow me."

 

Stiles only rolled his eyes at the unusual nature that was Dr. Alan Deaton and followed the man into the back room. 

 

"So, what can I do for you Mr. Stilinski?"

 

Stiles side-eyed Derek who nodded towards Deaton, giving Stiles the go ahead.

 

“Last night… I had this feeling. It felt bad. But the bad thing wasn’t happening to me, it was happening to Isaac. It felt like something was wrong with Isaac.” Stiles forced out, trying to word it so it would make sense to the Doctor.

 

Deaton nodded and folded his arms over his chest and brought a hand to his face. He stood thinking for a few seconds before saying, “And was there? Was there something wrong with Isaac?”

 

“Peter said some… things to Isaac.” Derek said with an angry expression, not at Deaton but at his uncle’s words.

 

“So he was upset?”

 

“Yes. I think he was about to have a panic attack but Stiles sent him a message that shocked the panic out of him.”

 

Stiles jolted at that. “He was having a panic attack?!”

 

“About to. I think.” Derek said glaring at the boy.

 

“Why didn’t he say something?” Asked Stiles desperately.

 

Derek just shrugged and looked at Deaton.

 

“So is it something supernatural?”

 

Deaton nods and turns to his bookcase and bring down a book and a small vile of mountain ash.

 

“Stiles do you remember when I called you a spark?”

 

Stiles nodded confused as to what this had to do with anything.

 

“A spark like yourself is capable of many things. Belief is a very strong thing Mr. Stilinski, it molds the person and the spark. It is possible that, like with the mountain ash, you tried to manipulate emotions.”

 

“But I didn’t. I-“

 

“You probably weren’t doing it on purpose. You do not seem to be the type of person to force people into feeling a certain way. Has there been anything you have been thinking about a lot lately, something do with young Mr. Lahey?”

 

Stiles felt something inside him crumble. Had he been forcing Isaac to love him? Did Isaac not love him at all? Was it all because of his stupid spark? Stiles felt his hands to shake and he forced down a gulp.

 

“I- I asked Isaac to make me love him.”

 

Deaton looks at Stiles with a worried expression.

 

“Stiles… there is something no spark can do and that is make someone love another. Not with magic and belief anyway. I doubt that's why you could feel that something was wrong with Isaac. No, see I believe that you have somehow made it your personal mission to make Isaac feel loved.”

 

Stiles hands froze and he blinked in shock.

 

“So I- I made myself love him?”

 

Deaton chuckles a little a that and says, “No I believe your spark, out of concern for your mental and emotional satiability, made a link from you to Isaac. Thus letting you know when and if something is distressing him. You may not love him but you can not deny you care for him.”

 

Stiles looked down at his hands and frowned in confusion.

 

“So I…? Because I worry about him my spark put some kind of emotional GPS on him?”

 

“That is one way of putting it.”

 

“Is there a way to remove it?” Derek asked with his eyebrows pushed together.

 

“Not without scarring both boys.”

 

Derek grumbled something about Stiles infiltrating his pack.

 

“Absolutely no way?” Stiles asked

 

“Well there is one way to make it lessen and lessen over time.”

 

“How?” Derek and Stiles asked at the same time.

 

“You and Isaac must stay away from each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was me pulling nonsense out of my ass.  
> Comment to let me know if it made sense?  
> Kudos if you liked it!


	8. Anger and Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please and thank you.  
> Kudos to let me know you liked it.  
> Tumblr: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @RENNmae

 

"No."

 

"...What?" Derek asked

 

"No. That's stupid."

 

"Stiles." Deaton said warningly.

 

"No! I'm not staying away from Isaac just because my spark is being an asshole, ok?!"

 

Deaton and Derek exchanged looks, Derek's said that Derek wanted to know if it was ok to beat a human in the vet's office and Deaton's was a cautious amusement.

 

"Stiles-" Deaton started.

 

"No. I know we've only been on one date and we aren't really that far into our relationship but why should we stop just because I'll know when Isaac feels bad?" 

 

Stiles' question was met with silence. Stiles shakes his head and continues.

 

"Its not like it’s a bad thing in the first place and its not like it'll get worse, will it?" Stiles asked the good doctor.

 

"No. Your spark has done all it can and with time, whether you spend it with Isaac or not, the feeling will numb with time. It won't completely disappear if you do stay around him."

 

"What if you break up?" Derek asked, clearly annoyed with how things are going.

 

"Then we break up. If it happens we'll deal with it then. But right now it is not a problem." Stiles says rubbing his thumbs into his temple.

 

Derek grumbled then stomped, not at all like a child, out of the vet's office. 

 

"Thanks doc."

 

"You're welcome." 

 

Stiles stood there awkwardly before remembering that Derek was his ride. He ran outside to see Derek kicking dirt and muttering angrily to himself. Stiles jogs up to the werewolf and asks, "Why are you so upset about this?" 

 

"Because I don't believe you're capable of loving him."

 

Stiles had no idea why it felt like someone had punched him in the chest.

 

"I want to."

 

"Doesn't mean you will."

 

Derek sighed and shook his head.

 

"Get in. I'll take you home."

 

"No."

 

Derek' eyebrows squished together in anger.

 

"No?" 

 

"Yeah. I said no. Fuck off Derek." 

 

Stiles walked away not bothering to look back at the man. He started to walk off in the direction which lead to his house but had a better thought and made his way to a near by park.

 

Stiles sat down on a bench and leaned his head back. He closed his eyes and sighed. He tried making himself feel better by thinking about his date but his thoughts were cut short by a voice saying his name.

 

"Stiles?"

 

Stiles inwardly groaned and lifted his head to smile at Allison.

 

"Hi Allison."

 

Allison was wearing yoga pants, running shoes and a running jacket over a tank top. Her hair was pulled back and she had an armband that held her iPod.

 

"Can I sit?" She asked after she took a sip of water from the water bottle she was holding.

 

"Sure." Stiles said moving over on the bench. 

 

"So... How are you?" Allison asked once she was seated next to him.

 

Stiles inwardly groaned at how awkward this was. 

 

"Um, I'm... " Stiles said trailing off not knowing how to answer.

 

Allison smiled slightly at him. "Yeah that I get."

 

Stiles nodded, not knowing what else to say.

 

"Sooooo Lydia tells me that you and Isaac are dating."

 

Stiles inwardly cursed Lydia's name before frantically asking, "You haven't told Scott have you?"

 

"Whoa. Calm down. I haven't. Why?"

 

Stiles sighed and leaned his head back to stare at the clouds.

 

"I haven't told him yet."

 

"Why not? I'm sure he'd be happy for you."

 

'Yeah I know, that's the problem.' Stiles thought to himself. 

 

"I know. I just... Haven't thought of how to tell him."

 

“With words?” Allison asked.

 

“Sometimes I forget how capable of being snarky you are then you remind me.” Stiles said raising an eyebrow at her.

 

Allison grins largely at him in response.

 

“I know you know.” Stiles says looking down at the leaves around his feet.

 

“You’re right. I do know. … What do I know?”

 

“About my feelings for Scott.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Stiles sighs and put his head in his hands.

 

“It’s okay you know. How you feel.”

 

“No its not.”

 

“Stiles-“

 

“No- I. Ugh. I just don’t want to feel like this anymore. He’s my best friend. I don’t want to hide from him just so I won’t hurt.”

 

 “Then don’t hide.”

 

“You don’t understand I-“

 

Allison grabs his arm making him stop as she says, “I do understand. When Scott and I broke up it hurt to see him because I was still in love with him. I know that seeing me with him can’t feel to great either. But you’re his best friend. You’re the person he goes to for advice and guidance. He trusts you. You’re his brother.”

 

Stiles opens his mouth to responds but he can’t think of anything to say.

 

“But if it hurts enough that you can’t do it anymore then you need to think of a way were you can be happy.”

 

“Why do you care?” Stiles asks her.

 

“We’re friends Stiles. I care.” She says, one hand on his arm and the other on his back.

 

Stiles leans into her touch and puts a hand on top of hers.

 

“We should hang out more.” Stiles says changing the subject.

 

“Yeah we should.” Allison says smiling at him.

 

Stiles thinks about how complicated everything is and how he has no idea how to deal with it all but how it’s okay just in this moment. Sitting on a bench with his friend who supports him. Stiles had forgotten how smart Allison was. Allison had her bad moments in the past years but loosing more than half your family does that to you.

 

The two teenagers part ways and Stiles makes his way home with his head lost in the clouds. When he makes it home he is greeted by two friendly faces standing on his porch.

 

Isaac and Scott.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I'm not sure how I got to this point of angst and confusion.  
> Let me know whatcha think! :D


	9. Derek is a Dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I would like to clarify that Stiles can only detect when Isaac is sad/panic attack/I'm going to off myself upset. 
> 
> Comment please and thank you.  
> Kudos to let me know you liked it.  
> Tumblr: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @RENNmae

Isaac woke up on Sunday at one with the first thought on his mind being, _‘What the hell was happening last night?’_

Isaac rubbed a hand over his curls making them bounce back and forth as he sat up in bed. Isaac sighed and made his way into his morning routine. Isaac stripped out of his pajamas, hoped in the shower, jacked off in said shower, brushed his teeth, dried off and got dressed. He made his way downstairs to see what Derek had made for lunch to find that the man wasn’t even home.

 

“Morning.” Said Cora, still dressed in pajamas, as she made her way pass him and into the kitchen.

 

“It’s one in the afternoon.” Isaac said smirking in amusement.

 

“I just woke up, that means it's the morning.” Cora said using her Hale sass.

 

“Do you know where Derek went?” Isaac asked Cora as she poured herself a glass of OJ.

 

Isaac watched as Cora stopped to sniff the air, probably to check that he wasn’t actually home. Cora scrunched her eyebrows in a way that was also very Hale and said, “No idea. He’s usually home on Sundays.”

 

Isaac nodded and pulled out his phone to text the man in question when Isaac heard the familiar sound of rolling tires and engine of Derek’s SUV.

 

“He’s home.”

 

“No shit Sherlock.” Isaac said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Ooo sarcasm. Stiles must be rubbing off on you.”

 

Cora winked at Isaac and turned around to make herself toast. Isaac grinned at Cora’s statement as soon as she looked away and then made his way down the spiral staircase to greet Derek at the door.

 

“Hey your ba- why do you smell angry?” Isaac asked as he caught the scent of a very angry Derek instead of a Sunday happy Derek.

 

Derek just growled and made his way over to the desk in front of the window.

 

Isaac sniffed again and didn’t miss the smell of animals and Stiles on Derek.

 

“What happened?” Isaac asked worried about the answer he would receive.

 

Derek growled again and said, “I found out how Stiles knew you were upset.”

 

“How?”

 

Derek told Isaac the basics of the conversation he had with Dr. Deaton and Stiles.

 

“The only way to make it stop is if you stay way from each other.”

 

Isaac frowned at that and asked, “What did Stiles say?”

 

“What do you think he said?” Derek asked fuming.

 

“He said yes?” Isaac whimpered inwardly at the thought.

 

“No. He said it was stupid to stay away from you and that there was no reason why you couldn’t continue still dating.”

 

“Oh,” Isaac said relieved and then a thought struck him, “Why are you so mad then?”

 

Derek growled again and Isaac had his answer, “You don’t want us together do you?”

 

Derek refused to turn around to look Isaac in the eye and that pissed Isaac off.

 

“That is not your decision to make.” Isaac said with his words circumambient in anger.

 

Derek turned around flashed his red alpha eyes at the beta.

 

“I’m your alpha and-“

 

“AND I LOVE STILES!” Isaac yelled with a surprising amount of anger.

 

“This shouldn’t even be a subject to talk about Derek! Don’t you want me to be happy?”

 

“He won’t make you happy if he doesn’t love you.” Derek said growling out each word.

 

At this point Cora had made her way down the spiral staircase to see what the fuss was about.

 

“What’s going on?” Cora asked concerned.

 

Before Derek could say something Isaac was storming out of the loft, the sound of Cora’s voice calling after him in the distance.

 

Isaac ran out of the building anger steaming from his ears as he ran into the preserve. Isaac ran and ran his thoughts going wild.

 

_‘Why doesn’t he understand? Derek should know what this feels like. Hasn’t he ever loved someone like this before? Why? I just want to be near Stiles. I just want Stiles to be happy. I just want to be happy. Stiles makes me happy. Why doesn’t he understand that? Why doesn’t Derek understand? Why doesn’t he approve? Why?”_

Isaac stopped in the middle of the preserve and let out a loud roar of anger. Isaac was wolfed out and pissed. He couldn’t come out of the beta form.

 

‘ _Stiles.’_

The name flashed in Isaac’s mind. Isaac inhaled and exhaled slowly as he thought of the boy he was in love with.

 

_‘Stiles. Stiles’ hands. Stiles’ lips. Stiles’ voice. Stiles’ laugh. Stiles’ arms. Stiles’ hair. Stiles’ eyes. Stiles’ everything.’_

Isaac crumbled to the ground and let out a hysterical laugh.

 

“I’m so far gone aren’t I?” Isaac asked no one.

 

Isaac laid there for a while, letting the cold autumn forest surround him before getting up, dusting the dirt from his clothes and walking off in the direction of Stiles’ house.

 

It took Isaac a while to get there but when he did a, as usual, dopey grinned Scott greeted him.

 

“Scott.” Isaac said as his brain had decided to shut down momentarily.

 

“Hey. Stiles isn’t home yet so I figured I’d just wait out here for him.”

 

“Why?” Isaac asked stupidly.

 

Scott’s grin faltered slightly due to confusion then answered, “Because he said we could hang out today? Isn’t that why you're here too?”

 

Isaac then remember that Scott, in fact, did not know about his date with Stiles yesterday, in fact he had no clue what so ever had happened in the last two days at all.

 

“Oh, ah, no. I came to talk to him about something.”

 

“Oh.” Scott said grinning much like a puppy.

 

“What about?”

 

“Er…” Isaac answered.

 

“You can’t tell me? Why? Is it about me?” Scott asked jokingly.

 

“No.” Isaac responded way to quickly. It had more to do with Derek then anything but Scott was a factor in the conversation he needed to have with Stiles.

 

Scott full on frowned as he detected Isaac’s lie.

 

“Isaac?” He asked.

 

“Er. I…” Isaac started as his brain searched for possible answers.

 

Scott turned his head and looked towards the end of the street, distracting Isaac from his thoughts.

 

Stiles was walking slowly down the road, staring at the sky as he made his way towards them. Scott got up and stood next to Isaac as they waited for the lollygagging teen to join them on the Stilinski property.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Muahahaha.  
> Comment to let me know your thoughts or if you just want to fangirl or rant.  
> Kudos the work to let me know you liked it!


	10. Allison This, Allison That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please and thank you.  
> Kudos to let me know you liked it.  
> Tumblr: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @RENNmae

Stiles was frozen in that spot on the sidewalk. He tried calming his heartbeat. He tried calming his mind. He tried coaxing his body do something, do anything.  He was frozen there unsure of what to do next. Scott was staring at him with a confused expression and made his way towards him slowly. Isaac got to him first quickly gripping his arm.

 

Stiles broke his gaze from Scott and onto Isaac. He could see that Isaac was worried and that Isaac could hear his heart clearly. He stared into those worried blue eyes and felt his heartbeat slow to a normal pace. It was like Isaac was sending him a mental message that said, _‘Its okay. I’m here. No matter what happens. No matter what he says.’_

Stiles nodded at Isaac and the taller boy let go of his arms but stood close. As Stiles opened his mouth to say something Scott cut him off.

 

“Why do you smell like Allison?”

 

Stiles felt his heart fall in his chest and at first he felt sad. Sad that Scott didn’t even register that something was going on. Sad that all Scott cared about is why he smelt like Allison but then all he felt was anger. Anger that Scott didn’t even notice something was wrong. Anger that Scott didn’t even notice him and only noticed the smell around him.

 

Stiles gritted his teeth, grabbed Isaac’s wrist and made his way to his front door.

 

“Stiles?” Scott asked trailing behind the two.

 

They got to the porch and Stiles pulled his keys out of his pocket. He opened Isaac’s hand and put the keys in Isaac’s palm.

 

“Can you open the door?” Stiles said looking Isaac in the eye.

 

“Stiles?” Scott asked again with a concerned tone.

 

Stiles sighed as Isaac fiddled with the door. Stiles turned to look Scott in the eye.

 

“What?” Stiles asked in an annoyed voice.

 

“Why do you smell like Allison? Also what is wrong with you?”

 

Stiles gritted his teeth and said, “I met her in the park. We talked.”

 

“About me? About us?” Scott asked.

 

Stiles knew what Scott meant when he said ‘us’ and he noticed that Scott didn’t care that he didn’t answer his second question. Isaac had the door open when Stiles said, “Go ask her yourself. In fact go anywhere that isn’t here.”

 

“What? Wait- Stiles!” Scott said as Stiles pushed Isaac inside his house and with one last glare sent at Scott Stiles closed and locked the door.

 

Stiles felt his breathing get more rapid and felt his lungs pulsing in pain. Stiles slid to the floor and leaned his head against the door. Stiles felt and saw everything blur as he tried to calm down. The panic attack was setting in and getting worse.

 

Suddenly he heard a voice break through the panic.

 

“Stiles! Breathe! Come on breathe Stiles! Breathe with me!”

 

Hand grabbed his and he felt his hands touch a heaving chest. He started to count.

 

“One-e… two… thre-ee… four-r.”

 

“That’s good, that's great. Keep breathing Stiles.”

 

“Five… six… seven, eight, nine.” Stiles said as his breathing returned to normal.

 

Stiles inhaled and exhaled in silence for a few moments as he made sure he was as close to being hundred percent. When he opened his eyes he found bright blue ones looking at him.

 

“Are you okay?” Isaac asked him.

 

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him because really?

 

“Okay stupid question. Do you think we could get off the floor though?”

 

Stiles nodded and Isaac stood from his kneeling position in front of Stiles. Once standing he offered Stiles a hand, which Stiles grabbed. Isaac pulled Stiles up but didn’t let go. He pulled Stiles into a tight hug, his left hand gripped tightly on Stiles’ lower back and his right hand on the back of Stiles’ hand. Stiles was startled at first but then slowly wrapped his arms around Isaac’s middle and held on tight.

 

“You scared me.” Isaac said.

 

“’ ‘M sorry.” Stiles mumbled into Isaac’s shoulder.

 

“Its okay because you’re okay.”

 

“I’m not okay though. Not at all.”

 

“I know.”

 

Isaac loosened his grip and they both pulled away. Isaac took Stiles’ hand and guided him to the couch. They sat down with Isaac’s arm around Stiles’ shoulders and the other gripping Stiles arm. Stiles was curled up on the couch in Isaac’s embrace. They sat there in the comfort of each other’s embrace for a while.

 

“You know we have school tomorrow right?” Isaac asked Stiles.

 

Stiles groaned and said, “What am I going to do?”

 

“About Scott?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I have no idea. I don’t even know where I’m staying tonight.”

 

Stiles pulled his head back to look at Isaac and asked, “What? Why?”

 

“I got into a fight with Derek.”

 

“You did? Me too.”

 

“I know. That's why we had the fight.”

 

“So he told you then? About my spark GPS on your panic or whatever.” Stiles said as he put his head back down on Isaac’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah.”

 

 “And?”

 

“I agree with what you said to Derek. I don’t care if you know when I’m upset. Actually it’ll probably be helpful.”

 

“Probably.”

 

They sat in silence for a few moments when they heard a key jiggle in the front door’s lock. The Sheriff walked in and took in the sight of his son and his son’s boyfriend. He raised an eyebrow and asked, “Isaac. Stiles. Hope I’m not interrupting something.”

 

Isaac made to move away from Stiles but Stiles held onto Isaac and said to his dad, “Nope. We were just talking about where Isaac was staying tonight. He got in a fight with Derek.”

 

Isaac raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend’s casualness but didn’t question it out loud.

 

The Sheriff nodded along with what Stiles was saying and then said, “Isaac can stay here. On the couch. I don’t want to see you two in the same bed when I wake up at six alright?”

 

“Yes sir.” The two teens chorused from the couch.

 

“I’m ordering Chinese food for super. No buts Stiles. It’s a cheat day alright?” The Sheriff said walking into the kitchen to use the landline.

 

Isaac looked at Stiles who was rolling his eyes and his fathers words and said, “That was less threatening then I thought it would be.”

 

“Oh just wait, I’m sure he’ll say something when diner gets here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking Scott POV sometime in the next two chapter.


	11. Family Feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please and thank you.  
> Kudos to let me know you liked it.  
> Tumblr: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @RENNmae

Stiles set the giant bag full of Chinese food containers onto the dining room table and starting taking them out and placing them on the tale. Isaac came into the dining room from the kitchen with some paper plate and helped his boyfriend set the table. The Sheriff made his way into the dining room with a beer in his right hand. The Sheriff sat down and watched his son and his son’s boyfriend set the table. Carefully watching the interaction between the two boys.

 

Stiles and Isaac sat down, joining the Sheriff; Isaac sat across from the sheriff and Stiles in between the other two. They silently passed the boxes back and forth until everyone had food on their plates. Stiles nervously picked at his rice as he eyed his father suspiciously.

 

“So Isaac…” The sheriff said not looking at the boy after he took a gulp of his beer.

 

“Yes sir?” Isaac asked nervously.

 

“What are your intentions with my son?”

 

Stiles groaned and hit his head on the table next to his plate of food and whined, “Daddddd.”

 

Isaac would have laughed at his boyfriend’s reaction if he wasn’t nervously trying to pick out the right words to say.

 

“I don’t really have an objective in dating Stiles. I just… want to be with him. I want to make him smile and I want to keep him safe.”

 

“And if my son decides to leave you?”

 

Stiles groans once again, head still on the table.

 

Isaac looked at his boyfriend before looking the Sheriff in the eye and saying, “If… if it makes him happy, I would let him go.”

 

The Sheriff nods and asks, “What do you want to do when you’re older Isaac?”

 

“I want to be a Child Protection Worker.”

 

Stiles lifted his head off the table after hearing Isaac’s answer. Stiles cocks his head to the side and looks at the other boy curiously.

 

“Because of…” The Sheriff says trailing off.

 

“No,” Isaac smiles as if remembering something, “Not because of what my father did to me. My mom was a child protection worker before she died.”

 

Stiles was intently looking at Isaac as he waited to hear more.

 

“What was your mothers name?” The Sheriff asked.

 

“Elizabeth Buhler. She went by her maiden name.”

 

“I remember her. She was very passionate about her work. I helped her once on a particularly difficult case. She...”

 

“She hated people who hurt those who couldn’t defend themselves. Yeah I know. My mom was a great woman.”

 

Stiles held onto Isaac’s hand and his boyfriend gave Stiles a sad small smile.

 

“My wife would have like you.”

 

Stiles felt his heart skip a beat and he turned his head to look at his dad. The Sheriff was smiling but his eyes were wet with unshed tears. The Stilinski men did not often talk about the loss they had experienced a few years ago. Stiles grabbed his father’s hand with his free hand and squeezed. The Sheriff smiled at his son.

 

“Dad is right. Mom would’ve liked you. She would’ve said that you’re too skinny. Speaking of which we should eat before it gets cold.” Stiles said before letting go of Isaac’s and his father’s hands.

 

Stiles proceeded to shove a large amount of rice into his mouth a chewed. Bits of rice fell out of his mouth as he went at it.

 

“Stiles...” The Sheriff said tutting at his son.

 

“That's so gross.” Isaac said with a cross of amusement and disgust on his face.

 

Stiles smiled at both of them, face full of rice and tried not to spurt the rice everywhere.

 

The three of them finished eating and put the leftovers in the fridge. Stiles and Isaac went back into the living room and put on a movie. The Sheriff told them not to stay up to late and made his way upstairs to his study to look over a couple of cases.

 

The boys had put on _Caroline_ and were snuggled up close to each other. Isaac’s arm over Stiles’ shoulders.

 

“You know my dad hardly talks about my mom.” Stiles said not looking at the movie or Isaac.

 

Isaac remains quite for a few moments before asking, “Oh?”

 

“Yeah… so thank you. For that.”

 

“You’re welcome?” Isaac said confused as to what he did.

 

Stiles leans his head up and kisses Isaac sweetly. Stiles pulls back and says, “Thank you.”

 

Isaac smirks and says, “You’re welcome,” before he goes back in, kissing Stiles with a little more passion.

 

Stiles moves from his position next to Isaac and straddles his boyfriends leg. The kissing gets a little more intense but before anything more happens an intimidating voice carries down the stairs saying, “Boys.”

 

Stiles groans and drops his head on Isaac’s shoulder. Isaac hugs Stiles closely before letting him go. Stiles plops down next to Isaac and grumbles out, “How did he know?”

 

Isaac just chuckles and pulls Stiles into his side once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost made myself cry at one point.


	12. Scott Finds the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please and thank you.  
> Kudos to let me know you liked it.  
> Tumblr: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @RENNmae

Scott stomps away from the Stilinski house too angry to care that he can hear Stiles’ breathing thinning out.

 

 _‘What complete bullshit.’_ Scott thinks to himself.

 

_‘He didn’t have to ignore me like that. Seriously what’s his problem? Whatever. I’ll go find Allison and ask her, she'll tell me.’_

Scott fumed internally about the way his best friend had just treated him as he followed his nose in the direction of Allison.  When he got close he stopped for a moment to gather his surroundings. He was downtown near the library and a small coffee shop that Scott knew Allison and Lydia frequently visited. He made his way towards entering the small coffee shop when he heard Allison talking to Lydia.

 

“I feel so bad for Stiles.”

 

Scott stopped just out of sight of one of the coffee shop’s windows. He concentrated his hearing on Allison and Lydia’s conversation; curious as to what the two girls were talking about.

 

“I know what you mean. It’s not something Stiles can easily tell Scott about.”

 

_‘Tell me what?’_

“Not without shifting something in the relationship.”

 

_‘What relationship? Our relationship? Between Allison and me? I knew something weird was going on!’_

“I hope Isaac makes it better.”

 

_‘How?! In what way?’_

“Stiles deserves someone like Isaac. I’m glad he finally decided to man up and ask Stiles out.”

 

_‘Isaac asked out Stiles? When was this?!’_

“Danny texted me yesterday about their date. He saw them at the theatre together after their movie was done. He said he’s never seen the two so happy before.”

 

_‘And they went on a date?!’_

“Stiles looked so troubled this morning. I was worried about him.”

 

_‘Troubled about what?’_

 

“Can’t blame him. I mean if your were in love with me how would you tell me?”

 

_‘Huh?’_

“I have no idea. I’m honestly a little worried about how Scott will react.”

 

_‘Allison’s cheating on me with Lydia!?’_

“Stiles probably will end up not telling him and not getting closure. Thus making him unable to fall for Isaac.”

 

“It’s a mess that’s for sure.”

 

_‘I have no idea what they’re talking about anymore.’_

“Do you think Stiles will end up telling Scott?”

 

“Hmm?” Allison asks in a way that Scott knows that she had zoned out of the conversation momentarily.

 

“Do you think Stiles will tell Scott that he’s in love with him?”

 

Scott’s heart stopped for a moment out of shock. He stood there, back against the brick wall, eyebrows drawn together in confusion and head pounding with thoughts.

 

“Stiles is in love with Scott and Scott doesn’t love him that way… I wouldn’t tell him.” Allison says as Scott retracts his hearing.

 

Scott pushes off the wall and runs away from the two girls in the coffee shop, away from the crowds of people and into the trees. He runs and runs into the preserve until he stops as he realizes the sky darkening above him. He sighs not allowing his brain to think as he makes his way to the highway so he can make his way back into town before night falls.

 

Scott kicks at the peddles on the ground as he slowly walks on the Beacon Hill’s highway.

 

_‘Stiles… is in love with me?’_

_‘Stiles is in love with me but dating Isaac? But why? Does Isaac know? They made it sound like he knew. But why would he agree to this if he did? Why would he even ask Stiles out? Why would Stiles say yes? I don’t understand. How long has Stiles been in love with me? Why didn’t I notice? Wouldn’t a best friend know that about their best friend? Oh god, why did I ask him that? I know he smelt sad but had to go and ask about why he smelt like Allison. No wonder he’s pissed at me. I’ve been breaking his heart haven’t I? God I suck.’_

Scott looked up from the ground, unshed tears in is eye and found himself home. Scott could hear his mom moving around in the kitchen, getting diner ready. Scott felt the unbending need to hug his mom. Scott races up the steps into his house and makes his way towards the smell of cooking beef.

 

“Mom.” Scott says standing in the archway of the kitchen.

 

Melissa turns around and smiles at her son and says, “Back before curfew, very nice. I’m making sloppy joes for super and- why do you look sad?”

 

“Mom.” Scott says walking towards his mom and resting his forehead on her shoulder. Melissa wraps her arms around her only son and asks, “Are you okay? Any bruises or bullet wounds? And oh god I never thought I’d have to ask that.”

 

“No, no bruises or bullet wounds. Just..”

 

“What?”

 

Scott pulls his head back and looks his mom in the eye and asks, “Did you know Stiles was in love with me?”

 

Melissa smiles widely at her son and pulls away from him saying, “Oh, so he told you?”

 

“No. I overheard Allison and Lydia talking about it.”

 

“Overheard?”

 

“Ok fine, I was eavesdropping. That’s beside the point. Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Melissa turns back to her cooking and says, “Wasn’t my place to say anything.”

 

“How long…”

 

“You know I’m not sure. I think it was before you got bitten. Before this whole mess happened. You two were playing video games on day and he just looked at you in a way that could not be anything but love. I don't think he even knew about it then either.”

 

Scott sits down on the bar stool, sat behind the counter and puts his head in his hands.

 

“What do I do? I… I really upset him today. I haven’t been around lately and I… can’t remember having a conversation with him lately that wasn’t about evil things or Allison. I can’t loose my best friend mom.”

 

Scott sniffed as the tears slowly fell down his hands, which were still cradling his head. Scott felt the warmth as his mom pulled him into a hug.

 

“You do what you think is for the best Scott. He’s been there for you. Now you be there for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself cry again. God damn it.


	13. Monday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please and thank you.  
> Kudos to let me know you liked it.  
> Tumblr: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @RENNmae

 

Stiles awoke Monday morning with a heavy weight on his chest, literally a heavy weight. Stiles could hear his boyfriend saying his name as his face was poked by Isaac’s finger.

 

“Go away.” Stiles slurred sleepily.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Isaac.” Stiles whined.

 

“We have school Stiles.”

 

“Nooo.” Stiles whined.

 

Stiles felt Isaac shift from his position on top of Stiles into a laying one. Isaac was breathing into Stiles ear as socked feet nudged at Stiles’ bare ones. Stiles suddenly became very awake as he registered his morning wood pressing through the comforter and against Isaac’s left thigh. Stiles froze, unsure what to do.

 

“Isaac?”

 

“Mhmm?”

 

“Uhm, my, my…it, its. Uh…”

 

Isaac sniggered into his boyfriend’s ear and lifted himself off of Stiles’ body to stand.

 

“You should go shower. Your dad made breakfast before he left for work.” Isaac said as he backed out of the room smirking.

 

Stiles listened to Isaac’s retreating steps before rolling over and groaning into his pillow.

 

_‘He just teased me didn’t he? Damn him.’_

Stiles groaned once more before rubbing his face into the pillow then lifting his head with a huff. Stiles ran around his room as he collected underwear, socks, a new shirt and a pair of his new jeans. He made his way to the bathroom, turning on the shower, stripping off his pajamas and climbed in the shower. Stiles washed him self, hands wandering down from his chest to hips. His hands found his member and he stroked himself with thoughts of long fingers, smirks and blue eyes. Stiles finished minutes later then finished his shower and climbed out. Stiles quickly towel dried and pulled on his clothes. He dried his hair, playing with it until it stuck up in just the right way. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where Isaac’s back was to him.

 

“Your dad made pancakes, they’re a bit cold now but-“ Isaac stopped when he turned around and saw him. Isaac’s mouth was in the form of a perfect, ‘o’ as he gaped at Stiles. Stiles’ gulped nervously under his gaze and shifted from foot to foot.

 

“Is… is it bad? I know it’s bright but Lydia insisted I get them so…” Stiles said trailing off.

 

Isaac let the image of his boyfriend soak in. Stiles was wearing bright yellow jeans that fit his slim legs perfectly with a simple white t-shirt on top. Suffice to say he looked smoking hot.

 

“I’ll go change.” Stiles said starting to turn away but Isaac stood up abruptly grabbing his arm shouting, “NO!”

 

Stiles flinched at the volume of Isaac’s shout but didn’t leave the room.

 

Isaac cleared his throat before saying, “No… uh don’t change. You look… you look hot.”

 

“Really hot.” Isaac muttered but Stiles still heard him.

 

Stiles face flushed bright red and he gulped down spit.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Absolutely.” Isaac said letting go of Stiles’ arm.

 

“Then I won’t change.” Stiles said smiling then walked around Isaac and sat down at the table.

 

Stiles loaded pancakes on to his plate as Isaac joined him at the table. They ate together in a nice silence, only sharing smiles between bites.

 

They finished eating, put their dishes in the sink, put on shoes and pulled on their jackets. Moments later, when they were half way to the school, Stiles behind the wheel of his jeep and Isaac sitting next to him, Isaac broke the silence.

 

“What’re you going to do if you see Scott?”

 

Stiles twitched his nose in annoyance. The thought of Scott had almost completely left his brain before then. Stiles sighed as he thought of what to do about the boy he loved slash best friend.

 

“I don’t know anymore. I suppose I’ll ignore him best I can.”

 

“He’s in most of our classes though.”

 

“I know.”

 

Silence.

 

“I think you should tell him.”

 

Stiles almost slammed down on the break at the sound of those words but continued driving anyway.

 

“Tell him what Isaac? That I’m in love with him? That I know no matter how I feel he’ll always love Allison over me? Or how we’re dating? How I’m trying to use you to make me get over him?” Stiles words shot off filled with anger.

 

“Maybe.”

 

Some more silence.

 

Stiles sighed and said, “I’m sorry.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I don’t mean to use you. I like you. I do like you, I just.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Isaac.” Stiles said slightly annoyed.

 

Isaac chuckled and said, “It’s okay. I agreed to this. I want you to be happy Stiles. And this silent argument with Scott isn’t making you happy. He may be the one you love but he’s also your best friend.”

 

“Urgh.”

 

“You should tell him.”

 

“Everything?”

 

“Everything.”

 

Stiles pulled into a parking spot outside the high school and turned off the jeep to look at Isaac.

 

“But what if I tell him and you?” Stiles asked cutting off his own question.

 

“I’ll be fine. No matter what happens. You gave me one of the best weekends of my life. I can live with that. I can live with knowing you’ll be happy.”

 

Stiles gulped, nodded and hoped out of the Jeep. Isaac hoped out and ran up to walk next to him. Isaac grabbed him hand and smiled at Stiles when the shorter boy looked at him.

 

“But for now I’m going to hold your hand and flaunt off my hot boyfriend.”

 

Stiles burst out a startled laugh and walked hand in hand into the high school as the eyes of his peers followed their steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles’ outfit. 
> 
> Jeans- http://www1.macys.com/shop/product/buffalo-david-bitton-jeans-evan-basic-torpedo-slim-leg-jeans?ID=831855&CategoryID=11221&LinkType=#fn=sp%3D3%26spc%3D353%26ruleId%3D65%26slotId%3D102  
> Shirt- http://www1.macys.com/shop/product/kenneth-cole-reaction-shirt-short-sleeve-one-pocket-henley-shirt?ID=820324&CategoryID=30423#fn=sp%3D1%26spc%3D1258%26ruleId%3D65%26slotId%3D35  
> Jacket- http://www1.macys.com/shop/product/kenneth-cole-new-york-hoodie-nylon-tech-hoodie?ID=1037709&CategoryID=3763&LinkType=#fn=COAT_STYLE%3DHooded%26sp%3D1%26spc%3D28%26ruleId%3D65%26slotId%3D22  
> Shoes- http://www.footlocker.com/product/model:204011/sku:141312/converse-all-star-swag-hi-mens/black/orange/?cm=GLOBAL%20SEARCH%3A%20KEYWORD%20SEARCH


	14. Shall I Compare Thee To A Summer's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please and thank you.  
> Kudos to let me know you liked it.  
> Tumblr: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @RENNmae

 

 

 Stiles and Isaac walked into the high school with the eyes of their peers following them. Maybe they all thought it was weird that the two were obviously a couple (due to hand holding and the exchanging of small kisses) or maybe they were all baffled by Stiles' bright yellow pants. The two boys walked the halls all the same, uncaring of the eyes that followed their movements. 

 

The two made their way to each other’s lockers then stood in front of Isaac's locker waiting for the bell to ring. The two stood in silence, keeping a wary eye out for Scott when Cora approached them.

 

"Isaac are you alright? You didn't come home last night. We were worried." 

 

"We?" Stiles asked before Isaac could even open his mouth.

 

"Derek and I." 

 

"Oh please."

 

"I know he's been a real asshole these past few days but he was just concerned about you Isaac." Cora said putting emphasis on Isaac's name.

 

Stiles scowled and opened his mouth to argue with her when Isaac clasped a hand over Stiles' mouth.

 

"I know but if he's not going to accept Stiles and I then I won't be going back. I know he's my Alpha but I won't let him treat our relationship like he has."

 

"I get it I do but could you at least text him? He was up all night pacing by the door because you didn't come home." 

 

Isaac sighed but nodded. He pulled his hand away from Stiles' face and took his cell phone out of his pocket. He hadn't turned it on since last night and when he turned it on he had a bunch of missed texts from Derek.

 

**Derek to Isaac**

Isaac.

 

**Derek to Isaac**

Isaac please text me back

 

**Derek to Isaac**

Isaac.

 

**Derek to Isaac**

Isaac come home

 

**Derek to Isaac**

Please?

 

**Derek to Isaac**

Are you okay? Where are you?

 

**Derek to Isaac**

Have you been kidnapped?

 

**Derek to Isaac**

Or shot?

 

**Derek to Isaac**

Are you dead?!

 

**Derek to Isaac**

Isaac please come home!

 

**Derek to Isaac**

I'm sorry...

 

Isaac stared at his phone in a sort of shock. His Alpha's frantic messages making him feel guilty for not telling him that he was staying with Stiles for the night. Derek's obvious concern for him, and his well being, made sense because in Derek's eyes, Isaac was family. Isaac had forgotten that in his rage over Derek's disapproval of his and Stiles' relationship. Isaac frowned and turned toward Stiles. Stiles was looking at him confusion.

 

"You’re upset?"

 

"I... Sort of. Its just... Well, look." Isaac said showing his boyfriend the series of messages from Derek. Isaac watched his phone's reflection in Stiles' eyes as the other boy read. Stiles' frown grew deeper and deeper as he read each message.

 

"Well I feel like a douche." Stiles said handing back Isaac's phone.

 

"You should." Cora said glaring at them both in a very Hale-like way.

 

"I'll send him a message."

 

**Isaac to Derek**

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I stayed at Stiles' last night. We'll talk after school?

 

**Derek to Isaac**

Oh thank god. Yes, I'll be home. And for what its worth, I'm sorry too.

 

**Isaac to Derek**

I'll see you then.

 

Isaac put his phone back in his pocket and noticed Boyd had joined them and that Lydia and Jackson were walking down the hall towards them. Once the six of them were all standing together Lydia looked Stiles up and down before saying, "Good. You wore what I told you to wear."

 

"Yeah, yeah. These pants are kind of bright though."

 

"Well what does Isaac think?" Cora asked.

 

Stiles blushed as Isaac said, "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"

 

"Shakespeare. Nice." Boyd said, nodding in approval.

 

"See Stiles, your boyfriend thinks you're hot." Lydia said smirking at him.

 

Stiles blushed and looked away while saying, "Thanks Isaac..."

 

"You're welcome, my Juliet."

 

Stiles jumped and turned around to glare at his boyfriend while asking, "Why am I the girl?"

 

"Well that's obvious." Jackson said smirking at Stiles.

 

Stiles glared at Jackson as his friends sniggered. 

 

"Why can't I be Romeo?" Stiles asked Isaac.

 

"We can both be each other's Romeo." Isaac said leaning in closer to Stiles.

 

"Good." Stiles said before he leaned up a bit and pecked his boyfriend on the mouth with a soft kiss.

 

The girls awed while the boys rolled their eyes at their girlfriend's coos. The six of them stood there small talking before the bell rang and they parted ways. Stiles and Lydia kissed their boyfriends goodbye and made their way to their math class. 

 

"So, you like him a lot huh?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

"But...?"

 

"I still love Scott."

 

"Not for long I don't think."

 

"Why? What's he going to do?"

 

Lydia laughed and said, "Nothing. Its just... The way you are with Isaac. Its like you two understand each other completely. Which is fascinating and terrifying since you've only been dating three days now."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes. They way you two were interacting just now was like dancing."

 

"Dancing?" Stiles asked incredulously.

 

"You swayed perfectly in sync basically. He really gets you and I think you really get him."

 

"Maybe. I don't always know what he's thinking though."

 

"It’s not about knowing what he's thinking. Its reading his expressions and mannerisms. He knows how to make it so you don't get mad and you know how to make it so he won't get sad."

 

"Lydia." Stiles said as they stopped outside their classroom.

 

"You're falling for him Stiles. You can't deny it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for things! Sorry its a day late I've been swamped at work.


	15. It's Lunch Time Mister Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please and thank you.  
> Kudos to let me know you liked it.  
> Tumblr: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @RENNmae

Scott woke up to the sound of his mom shaking his shoulder saying, “Scott, get up. You’re going to be late.”

 

Scott managed to roll off his bed in shock shouting, “What?!” He blinked multiple times, trying to clear his eyes of the eye bleariness. Once Scott could see he wiped his head around to look at his alarm clock, which had not gone off, flashing that it was 12:00. Scott groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, looking up at his mother saying, “My clock must have somehow got unplugged last night.”

 

Melissa started walking out of Scott’s room saying, “Well hurry up. You’ve missed enough school for a life time.”

 

Scott leaned forwards to mush his face into the edge of his mattress. Groaning again as he wondered if he could just skip school today. He had stayed awake most of the night worrying about what he was going to say to Stiles. He had to talk to him today.

 

_‘But what do I say? I can’t ruin this. I can’t fuck this up. Stiles is my brother, he’s important to me. What do I do.’_

Scott groaned again, rubbed his face into the mattress and leaned back on his knees. He gave himself a nod of determination and got off the floor in one quick fluid moment. He ran around his room, stripping of his nightclothes and into his school clothes. He may have fallen over trying to put on socks while looking at how much time he hade left to make it to school on his phone. He ran down the stairs, made his way into the kitchen where Melissa handed him a glass of orange juice, which he chugged down, and a piece of toast. He kissed his mom on the cheek as a quick bye. He shoved the piece of toast in his mouth at Melissa yelled, “Good luck,” back at him. He grabbed his helmet after pulling on a pair of Nikes and dashed out the door.

 

Scott made it to school about five minutes late for class, meaning he wouldn’t have time to see Stiles till around lunchtime due to the fact that Stiles was in AP classes and Scott was not. Scott couldn’t concentrate in class and his teachers kept glaring at him. Some of the pack was in some of his classes. Cora kept turning around in her seat in English to peer at him. Isaac barely looked at him. Jackson and Boyd just didn’t care at all. Time felt horribly slow to Scott. It was the anticipation of seeing his best friend. Making up with him and talking to him about feelings. Scott and Stiles didn’t usually stand around and talk about feelings with each other. They were men and that would be awkward if they did but Scott didn’t want Stiles ignoring him anymore.

 

The lunch bell rang and Scott made his way to his locker where he rested his head against the cool metal. His mind was racing so much he thought he might get a headache if he wasn’t a werewolf. After a few minutes of Scott thinking, _‘You can do this.’_ To himself, he made his way to the snackteria (cafeteria).

 

Scott walked up to the group of his friends, eyes set on Stiles. The table was dead quiet when he walked up to them, as if they had been talking about him. If they had he hadn’t heard because the only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat going mad.

 

“Stiles can I talk to you?”

 

Stiles turned to look at Scott. Piercing amber eyes found brown ones.

 

“Sure.” Stiles said making no movement.

 

“Outside.” Scott said after a beat of silence.

 

Stiles nodded and made to stand when Isaac grabbed his arm. Blue eyes searched amber ones as if the two were communicating telepathically.

 

“It’s okay Isaac.”

 

Isaac took one longer look into Stiles eyes and let go. Sadness evidently clear on Isaac’s face as Stiles walked out of the room, following Scott.

 

Scott lead Stiles out of the building to the lacrosse field where no one was around. Scott sat motioned for Stiles to sit down on the bleachers and Scott started to pace in front of him.

 

“Scott?”

 

Scott stopped abruptly and turned to look at Stiles.

 

“We’re friends aren’t we?”

 

Stiles blinked in surprise and said, “Yeah, the best.”

 

Scott nodded and resumed pacing.

 

“Why are you-“ Stiles cut himself off closing his eyes in realization as his heart skipped a beat. Scott noticed the change in Stiles’ heartbeats and stopped in front of him.

 

“You know. Don’t you?” Stiles said opening his eyes.

 

“I over heard Allison and Lydia talking.”

 

“That's… great. That’s just great.” Stiles said then making a stand to run away.

 

Scott caught his arm and whirled Stiles around. Not letting go of his best friends arm Scott asked, “Why are you leaving?”

 

“Because I know you’re probably going to throw me aside. Be disgusted with me.”

 

“You really think so little of me?”

 

Stiles shook off Scott’s arm and turned around so Scott couldn’t see his face.

 

“Wouldn’t know. I hardly see you anymore. Always too busy for me.”

 

“I… I know. I’m sorry.”

 

Stiles turned around in anger and asked angrily, “You’re sorry?! What exactly are you sorry for Scott? Ditching me for Allison? Or constantly breaking my heart?”

 

“Everything. I just-“

 

“I fell in love with you and I got treated like a side show. Someone who would entertain you when your girlfriend couldn’t. I thought we were best friends?! I thought you were better than that!”

 

“Stiles.” Scott said trying not to cry and having absolutely no idea what else to say.

 

“I was there for you through all of this shit. When you got turned, when she broke up with you. Twice. When your dad left. How could you forget that? How could you forget me?”

 

“Stiles please.” Scott begged him.

 

“What Scott? Just; what?”

 

“Let me talk, please.” Scott urged Stiles.

 

Stiles sat back down on the bleacher after a moment of thought and looked up angrily at Scott.

 

Scott bit at the inside of his lip and breathed out shakily.

 

“I know. I know all of that. I never forgot. I just go side tracked and I’m sorry. You don’t deserve that. You deserve this. I never knew you felt that way. I was just so oblivious to it. I know I can’t love you the same way you love me. I’m sorry. I just can’t. You’re a brother to me and you always have been. Always will be. Please forgive me. Please. I was wrong. I can’t loose you. I can’t loose my best friend. I can’t loose my brother.”

 

Scott was trying rather hard to not cry as Stiles took in what he said. Stiles nodded and stood up. Stiles gave Scott a shaky smile and opened his arms and said, “Hug me brotha!”

 

Scott let a huff of laughter and charged into his best friends arms.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I know.” Stiles said.

 

“Really I-“

 

“Scott, shut up. You’re ruining the moment.”

 

That was when the two saw someone out of the corner of their eyes. Greenburg was standing there with a raise eyebrow, looking the two up and down. Scott and Stiles sprung apart, both blushing red and avoiding eye contact.

 

Greenburg shook his head and said, “Gay.” He walked off leaving the two alone once again.

 

After a moment or two they finally looked back at each other. Then abruptly burst out laughing.

 

“How long was he there?” Stiles asked between breaths and laughs.

 

“I have no idea.” Scott said leaning against the railing of the bleachers because he was laughing so hard he couldn’t stand up without leaning on something.

 

When they finally caught their breaths they looked at each other once more before returning into fits of laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole time writing this chapter I went through so many emotions. I'm kind of hysterical right now.  
> Also now we're on to mainly Isaac and Stiles bits. And maybe some more bro moments between Scott and Stiles. :D


	16. Isaac's Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please and thank you.  
> Kudos to let me know you liked it.  
> Tumblr: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @RENNmae

The two best friends returned to the cafeteria laughing at Greenburg. Their friends watched them as they made their way over to the table and sat down. Stiles sat back down next to Isaac and Scott next to Allison. All was normal once more. Well, almost.

 

Stiles turned in his seat to ask Isaac something when he saw the taller boy frowning as he watched the cafeteria sludge move as he knocked it around with his fork. Stiles opened his mouth to ask Isaac what was wrong but Scott interrupted asking Stiles if he remembered something from way back when.

 

Isaac knew that this would happen. He had suspected but had hoped that it wouldn’t happen. Stiles world kind of revolved around Scott. Scott got bitten, Stiles did everything in his power to help figure out what was going on with his best friend. Scott wanted to find a cure and Stiles found everything he could for him. Stiles followed Scott like a proper second in command.

 

Isaac was in love with Stiles; through and through. He knows Stiles. He knows that Stiles would choose Scott over him any day but that doesn’t mean that it will stop hurting. Isaac is just glad he had Stiles to himself for a moment.

 

These are the thoughts that circle in Isaac’s mind as he picks at his food. The blur of words and laughter originating from his friends. A voice drags him out of his thoughts.

 

“Isaac?” Cora asks looking at him with a worried look.

 

Isaac looks up from his food to gives Cora a small smile and a slight nod. Cora doesn’t believe him for a second. Cora glares at Stiles who doesn’t notice. The bell rings signaling that lunch is over. The group leaves the table and goes their separate ways.

 

Isaac treaded from class to class, keeping his head down. He felt depressed as his thoughts of Stiles breaking up with him or hating him mauled around in his head. Isaac couldn’t help but think that way. His mom and brother died, leaving him with his dad. His dad’s voice rang clear in his mind as if the man had said these things to him only today.

 

_‘Stupid son of bitch. Can’t do anything right. No one will love you, you know. You’re unlovable. You don’t even deserve what rats and fleas have.’_

_‘Your mother would be so disappointed in you.’_

_‘You fag. You shameless little slut.’_

“Isaac.”

 

Isaac started out of his thoughts and took in his surroundings. He some how made it to the end of the school day and to his locker as well.

 

“Isaac are you okay?”

 

Isaac turned to Stiles and blinked at the boy momentarily before saying, “Uh… yeah. What’s up?”

 

“I wanted to see if you wanted to go on a Monday date with me?” The amber eyed boy said grinning largely at the blue eyed one.

 

“You… you’re not hanging out with Scott today?”

 

“No?” Stiles asked confused.

 

“Er, why?”

 

“Because I told him I wanted to hang out with you today? Why? Do you have something planned for today?”

 

“I? No? Uhm. What did you wanna do today?”

 

“Well I was thinking we could go to Annie’s diner for super then go for a walk?”

 

“A walk where?”

 

“Anywhere?”

 

“I… yeah ok.”

 

Stiles grinned and grabbed his hand. Stile pulled Isaac along lightly to the jeep. Stiles let go and hopped in the jeep. Isaac started at Stiles for a moment, hesitating joining Stiles in the jeep. He joined Stiles in the jeep as the thought finally sank in.

 

Stiles hadn’t cut him off for Scott, he had in fact chosen him over Scott. Isaac felt a burst of warmth in his chest and couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face as Stiles drove them off in the direction of Annie’s. Stiles was rattling on about how much of a dick Harris was when they arrived at Annie’s.

 

Once they were in the diner, seated at a booth, drinks ordered, Stiles said, “You know I wanted to thank you Isaac.”

 

_‘Oh no. He’s breaking up with me.’_

“If you hadn’t confessed how you felt about me. We wouldn’t have gone out, I wouldn’t have told Scott and I would probably be pinning over him still.”

 

“Are… are you not still pinning over him?”

 

“No, not really. I mean I still love him. He’s Scott. But admitting how I felt just… helped. I guess it’s helping me move on from him.”

 

“So…. You’re not breaking up with me?”

 

Stiles eyes widened in shock and he responded with, “What?! No! I like you Isaac, a lot. Why would you think that I’d break up with you?”

 

“I just… just thought that once you told Scott, you wouldn’t need me anymore…”

 

Stiles frowned but then smiled and said, “Well you confessed and I sucked you in like a black hole. Can’t get rid of me now.”

 

“I’m starting to get that.”

 

Stiles waited for Isaac to take a gulp of his drink before saying, “Besides that's not the only thing I suck, if you’re lucky.”

 

Isaac may or may not have turned red and choked on his soda.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaac doubts himself way too much. I got a tad dark there for a moment. I'm sorry.


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the end. :')  
> Comment please and thank you.  
> Kudos to let me know you liked it.  
> Tumblr: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @RENNmae

**_Homecoming:_ **

 

“Stiles stop twitching it’ll be okay.” The Sheriff said rolling his eyes at his son.

 

“But it’s Homecoming! With Isaac!”

 

“I’m aware of that Stiles.”

 

“Should I not go? Call it off?”

 

“Son. No. What are you so worried about? You look good. I’m sure Isaac will agree with me.”

 

“Isaac’s coming. He’ll be in a suit!”

 

“Yes?” The Sheriff asked confused about where his son was going with this.

 

“And they’ll all see him in the suit and they’ll all want him. Maybe he’ll realize that he could be with…”

 

“With?” The Sheriff say placing a hand on his only son’s shoulder as an encouragement to continue.

 

“With someone better.”

 

“Well he’d have time finding someone better then my son.”

 

“Daaad.” Stiles whines.

 

The Sheriff chuckles and says, “He should be here soon right?”

 

“Yeah. He’s getting a ride here from Derek.”

 

“So they’ve completely made up then?”

 

“Yeah. Isaac said Derek was all awkward about it when he walked into the loft after our date on Monday. Which was to be expected since Derek’s not good with feelings.”

 

The Sheriff nodded and smiled at his son. The doorbell rang and Stiles opened the door to reveal Isaac standing there in a black suit with a grey shirt and black tie. He had a daisy tucked into his suit pocket and held another in his hand.

 

“Hi.” Isaac said after a moment of silence, nervously sifting from foot to foot.

 

“You look… gorgeous Isaac.” Stiles said staring at his boyfriend breathlessly.

 

“I… you too. Amazing, really.” Isaac said biting his lower lip.

 

Stiles grinned widely at his boyfriend before pointing to the daisy in his hand.

 

“Is that for me?”

 

Isaac cheeks turned red as he fumbled with the daisy while saying, “I… yeah. It’s uh… you didn’t say what flower was your favorite but daisy’s were your moms favorite so I got this instead.”

 

Isaac held out the daisy for Stiles to take. Stiles took Isaac hand in his and guided it to his own suit pocket. Isaac took the hint and gently guided the daisy into the pocket. Isaac stepped closer to Stiles and smiled deeply at his boyfriend. Stiles pulled Isaac down and kissed him roughly. Isaac nearly jumped 3 feet in the air when the Sheriff cleared his throat behind them.

 

“I think it’s time you boys got to that dance hmm?”

 

“Yes dad.” Stiles said rolling his and pulling Isaac out the door.

 

“Bye boys!” The Sheriff shouted after them before closing the door.

 

**_Graduation:_ **

 

“Classmates, teachers, parents, and strangers. I stand before you today to give encouragement to my classmates. To wish them well in their future endeavors but I wanted to start out by saying this. Thank you. Thank you for being friends and some of you thank you for not being my friend. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the losses we’ve all experienced over the years. To the strangers here listening to me give my farewell to Beacon Hills High, my name is Stiles Stilinski and no, that is not my given name. Lydia Martin was supposed to be giving this speech but she so graciously threatened me into to doing for her. To the parents, thank you for all the support and love. Thank you for making us into the young adults we are today. To the teachers, thank you for forcing us to learn even though, most of the time, we did not want to. To my classmates, not to be cliché or anything but we made it. We made it. Somehow.

 

I’m supposed to stand here and give you wisdom to follow into your future years but I don’t know what to say. Because I’m just the same as you. Confused and lost. Who am I supposed to be? What am I supposed to do? I don’t know but we have all our lives to figure it out. That’s all I got but before I scatter off embarrassed for having nothing to say there are a few more people I want to thank.

 

To my mom, who is forever watching over me. I think you’d be proud of me making it here today, of me getting up in front of all these people and speaking. I think she’d be proud of my loyalty over the past few years. I hope she’d be proud.

 

To my dad, who is forever going, “Oh god Stiles,” at these things I do. Who watched out for me and never gave up on me even when it was really, really for us.

 

To my best friend, who somehow magically made it up on this stage with me.”

 

“Hey!” a voice said from behind Stiles said setting off laughter in the stadium.

 

“Who is also not just my best friend but my brother.

 

To my pack, and I say pack because we seem to get compared to a pack of wolves quite frequently, who I love with everything I can.

 

And finally to Isaac… my boyfriend. Thank you for being who you are, thank you for loving me, thank you for showing up in my life and thank you for staying in it. I love you so much.

 

Once again to my classmates, fellow graduates, we are here today at one of the biggest steps in our lives. There are many choices for us to make ahead of us. There is one thing I can tell you that I hope you remember later in our lives. If it’s not okay now, it will be one day. You don’t give up hope and hope won’t give up you.

 

Thank you and I present to you the Beacon Hill’s graduating class of 20XX!” Stiles finished saying as he stepped away from the microphone.

 

**_A random night turned special:_ **

****

Stiles watched his roommate and boyfriend as he chewed nervously on his lip and rubbed his hand over his hair.

 

“Isaac.” Stiles said walking over to his boyfriend. Stiles had been thinking about a right moment to do this but one hadn’t shown up in over two months now. Stiles had gotten sick of waiting and finally given in to his own excitement.

 

“Not now Stiles. I’m trying to study for my big phycology exam. You know the one that's worth 80 percent of my grade?”

 

“Please Isaac it’ll take one minute.”

 

“Not now Stiles!” Isaac shouted.

 

Stiles sighed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaning his head on the door with a sigh. He knew Isaac was stressed out but this was important. Stiles stepped away from the door, gave himself a nod of encouragement in the closest mirror and opened the door once again. Stiles started making his way across the room quickly.

 

“Stiles I said mmff-“ Isaac was cut off by an aggressive kiss on the lips. Isaac hesitated for a moment before melting into the kiss. Stiles back from Isaac and looked into blown blue eyes and said, “One minute.”

 

“I… okay.”

 

Stiles smiled at Isaac, kissed him once more before getting down on one knee.

 

Isaac’s eyes widened as Stiles took his hands in his own.

 

“What’re you?”

 

“Shh for a moment. Let me speak.”

 

Isaac nodded, biting on his lower lip.

 

 

“Isaac Camden Lahey I have been in love with you for a long while now. A few months ago it started to feel wrong when I called you my boyfriend. It only felt wrong because I felt like we needed to be more than that. I want to call you my fiancé; I want to call you my husband. I already wake up next to you every day. We cook each other breakfast and super. We bicker a lot and sometimes we argue but you always say you love me anyway. You deal with my stinky feet and my cold hands. You deal with my rambling and lack of filter. You made me fall in love with you and I wouldn’t have it any other way. So would you please, pretty please, marry me one day? It doesn’t have to be in a month or even a year but I would like you to be my fiancé today. Please? Isaac will you-“

 

Isaac launched out of his chair and into Stiles arms making them both fall backwards on to the floor. Isaac kissed him senseless for what felt like hours, days even and when he finally pulled back he said, “Yes Stiles, you complete and utter fool. I will marry you.”

 

“Well good because otherwise I would have to throw out these rings.” Stiles said pulling out a small ring box.

 

Isaac grabbed the box out of Stiles’ hand and opened it. Isaac had tears running down his face and giant grin covering the most of it. Stiles took one of the rings from the box and opened his palm. Isaac placed his left hand in Stiles’ and Stiles slipped the gold band on to his ring finger. Isaac took Stiles’ left hand and did the same. They lay there in that spot that night and made love, possibly more than once.

 

Later Stiles would tell Isaac about how he asked Derek and Cora if it was okay first because Stiles felt that he needed their permission.

 

Scott will tell the story for years about how he got a call from his best friend on a random Tuesday saying he had asked Isaac to marry him. Scott will tell the story proudly claiming that he was the reason they ended up together in the first place.

 

Isaac will ace his test and come home to an apartment full of pack members and he will think;

 

_“This is my family. These are the people I love and who love me back. And nothing you say dad will ever change that.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a few days late but I'm Canadian and it was thanksgiving weekend here.  
> My birthdays in a few days as well! Horray.
> 
> Also its over. :')  
> God I love this story. Thank you guys for encouraging me to continue and finish this.
> 
> P.S. It looks like I have a thing for writing 20k word fics in 17 chapters. *shrugs*

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT PLEASE!  
> Kudos are loved. <3


End file.
